Większość duchów jest głupia
by Serathe
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE "Most Ghosts Are idiots" GoldenUsagi. Tutaj Sherlock jest od początku martwy, ale i tak zaprzyjaźnia się z Johnem. John wraca z Afganistanu później, niż w kanonie i wynajmuje długo niezajmowane mieszkanie na Baker Street. Odkrywa, że ma ono kilka niewygód - takich jak na przykład zamieszkujący je duch Sherlocka Holmesa.


**Most Ghosts Are Idiots**

**Większość duchów jest głupia**

Oryginał: AO3  /works/367174

Autorka: **GoldenUsagi**

Tłumaczenie: **Serathe**

Beta: toroj (Dziękuję! :)

Podsumowanie:

Tutaj Sherlock jest od początku martwy, ale i tak zaprzyjaźnia się z Johnem. John wraca z Afganistanu później, niż w kanonie i wynajmuje długo niezajmowane mieszkanie na Baker Street. Odkrywa, że ma ono kilka niewygód - takich jak na przykład zamieszkujący je duch Sherlocka Holmesa. Sherlock rzuca książkami, gra na skrzypcach o każdej porze i zostawia złowrogie wiadomości na łazienkowym lustrze. John i tak się wprowadza, nie mając zamiaru dać się pokonać przez nawiedzone mieszkanie. Chciałby jednak, żeby Sherlock przestał zabierać mu laskę. Sherlock nie jest klasycznym duchem - według niego większość duchów jest głupia.

###

Ta oferta mieszkaniowa wyglądała stanowczo zbyt atrakcyjnie. John wiedział, że z lokalem coś musi być mocno nie w porządku, ale i tak wsiadł w metro i pojechał na Baker Street.

Kiedy zapukał do drzwi, otworzyła mu miło wyglądająca starsza kobieta.

- John Watson - przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę. - Przyszedłem zobaczyć mieszkanie.

- Och, oczywiście. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Wejdź, drogi chłopcze, śmiało. Nazywam się Hudson - dodała, gdy wchodził za nią do środka. - To zaraz na piętrze.

John gestem zachęcił ją do wejścia na schody przed nim, stukając laską w podłogę i posyłając w jej stronę przepraszające spojrzenie. Kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem, a on ruszył po chwili za nią.

221B składało się z salonu z osobną kuchnią i sypialnią po jednej stronie.

- Może być całkiem nieźle - mruknął John do siebie. Jeszcze raz przespacerował się po mieszkaniu. - Meble zostają?

- Tak. Są po poprzednim lokatorze. Oczywiście jeśli masz swoje... Wiem, że te nie są już najnowsze.

- Nie, nie... Właściwie tym lepiej.

W salonie między innymi była sofa, dwa fotele i parę stolików, w kuchni stał jeden dość duży stół, a sypialnię wyposażono w podwójne łóżko i komodę.

- Jest też pokój na górze - wspomniała pani Hudson.

- A, tak. - Było o tym w ogłoszeniu. Dwie sypialnie. John nie potrzebował mieszkania z tyloma pokojami, ale na to konkretne nadal było go stać.

- Pani Hudson… - zaczął. - To jest... Czy w gazecie była jakaś pomyłka? Chce pani bardzo mało za tak duże mieszkanie.

- Musiałam ciągle opuszczać cenę - wyjaśniła. - Chciałabym wynająć je za więcej, ale teraz trzeba jakoś wyżyć.

- Żartuje pani? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem. - O takie miejsce ludzie powinni się bić.

- Powinni - przytaknęła. - Ale jakoś nikt nie chce.

John nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Budynek był czysty i dobrze utrzymany, a wszystko w mieszkaniu działało bez zarzutu.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po salonie i uśmiechnął szeroko.

- Ja chcę, pani Hudson. Biorę je.

###

Przeprowadzka do nowego lokum zajęła mu zaledwie dzień. Wszystko co posiadał mieściło się w kilku kartonach, więc wystarczył jeden kurs taksówki i gotowe.

Pani Hudson nie było, gdy przyjechał, więc wniesione kartony postawił na dole, w korytarzu obok schodów. Powoli wniósł na piętro pierwszy z nich, balansując nim na ramieniu i opierając się lekko o ścianę. Otworzył na oścież drzwi do 221B i od razu postawił pudło w salonie.

Kiedy wrócił z drugim, drzwi do jego mieszkania były zamknięte. Wzruszył ramionami i otworzył je ponownie, a potem wrócił na dół po ostatnią część bagażu.

W momencie kiedy znalazł się na dole, drzwi piętro wyżej zatrzasnęły się z głośnym hukiem.

A więc w jego nowym, tanim lokum były przeciągi. Cóż, właśnie czegoś takiego się spodziewał.

###

Rozpakowywanie, tak jak przeprowadzka, nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Powiesił w szafie ubrania, rozmieścił przybory toaletowe w łazience, a na półkach w salonie rozstawił nieliczne książki i pamiątki. Pistolet włożył do szuflady nocnego stolika.

A potem usiadł na kanapie i rozejrzał się.

Całość nadal wyglądała przeraźliwie pusto. Nie wiedział, czemu go to drażniło. Był przyzwyczajony do minimalizmu. Ale do jego starej kwatery pasował, a tutejszy lokal wyglądał, jakby czegoś w nim brakowało. Będzie musiał dokupić parę rzeczy. Może więcej książek, skoro już było gdzie je postawić.

I tak miał przejść się po kilka niezbędnych rzeczy. Jego pościel nie pasowała na łóżko i potrzebował nowych przyborów kuchennych, jeśli chciał cokolwiek ugotować. No i oczywiście w domu nie było nic do jedzenia.

Spędził resztę dnia na kupowaniu potrzebnych drobiazgów i po powrocie był tak zmęczony, że poszedł prosto do łóżka.

###

Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem Johna obudziły zgrzyty. Nadal trwał w półśnie i nie miał pewności, czy mu się nie przyśniły. Ale hałas trwał, wystarczająco głośny, by nie dało się go zignorować. John, kiedy już się rozbudził ostatecznie, pomyślał, że przypomina to dźwięk torturowanych skrzypiec.

Na tyle głośny, jakby dochodził z sąsiedniego pokoju.

John zdawał sobie sprawę, że idea włamania się w celu gry na skrzypcach jest idiotyczna, jednak odruchowo sięgnął po broń. I zamarł, kiedy nie znalazł jej w szufladzie.

Skrzypce grały dalej.

- Co się, do cholery, dzieje? - wymamrotał.

Wiedział, że w salonie może znajdować się szaleniec z pistoletem i skrzypcami, ale i tak tam poszedł.

W momencie, gdy wyszedł w sypialni, zrobiło się cicho. W mieszkaniu nie było nikogo. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak dzień wcześniej. John prawie już przekonał sam siebie, że się przesłyszał, kiedy zauważył swój pistolet na stole kuchennym.

Drzwi wejściowe nadal były zamknięte.

Wrócił do kuchni i nastawił czajnik, rozważając całą sytuację.

Opcja pierwsza: Ktoś wszedł do jego mieszkania, znalazł pistolet, położył go na widoku i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Dźwięk skrzypiec mógł mu się przesłyszeć, ale broń na pewno ktoś ruszał.

Opcja druga: Jakby nie wystarczyły koszmary oraz stres pourazowy, John miał halucynacje i zaczął lunatykować.

Jezu…

Ta przeprowadzka miała wyjść mu na dobre, miała być kolejnym krokiem w stronę stabilizacji i rozpoczęcia lepszego życia. Minął zaledwie jeden dzień, a jemu już odbijało.

John odłożył pistolet z powrotem na miejsce i zrobił sobie herbaty. Uświadomił sobie, że nie widział jeszcze sypialni na górze. Poprzedniego dnia był zbyt zmęczony przeprowadzką, by oglądać pokój, którego nie miał zamiaru używać. Ale płacił za niego, więc kiedy się ubrał ruszył po schodach wyżej.

To był po prostu pusty, nieumeblowany pokój. Sypialnia na dole była większa, więc John nie widział zastosowania dla tego pomieszczenia. Piętro niżej i tak miał więcej miejsca, niż faktycznie potrzebował.

Wracając, spotkał na schodach panią Hudson.

- Tak myślałam, że już wstałeś - powiedziała. - I jak?

- Dobrze. Całkiem dobrze - odrzekł z uśmiechem. - Dziękuję.

- Cieszę się. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, od razu daj znać.

John oparł się na lasce.

- Właściwie to mam pytanie. Czy tu mieszka ktoś jeszcze? Z panią, albo w suterenie?

- Nie, nikt, mój drogi. Jestem sama odkąd umarł pan Hudson, a tamtego mieszkania nikt nie chce z powodu wilgoci. Czemu pytasz?

- W nocy słyszałem jakieś hałasy.

- Hałasy?

- Jakby... muzykę - przyznał.

To trwało tylko sekundę, ale John pomyślał, że pani Hudson wcale nie wygląda na zaskoczoną.

- Może to z domu obok - powiedziała po chwili. - Mieszkają tam jacyś nastolatkowie.

- Może. W każdym razie, nadal się przyzwyczajam.

- Oczywiście. - Pani Hudson posłała mu szczery uśmiech. - Powodzenia, mój drogi.

John wrócił do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Ktoś pozrzucał jego książki na podłogę.

John przez chwilę po prostu stał w miejscu. A potem wziął głęboki oddech.

Pani Hudson nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto grzebie człowiekowi w rzeczach za jego plecami albo je niszczy. A już na pewno nie milczałaby, gdyby znalazła nielegalną broń. Z kolei John miał pewność, że cokolwiek przywidziało mu się czy zrobił w nocy, na pewno nie rozrzucił własnych książek i nie zapomniał o tym zanim poszedł oglądać drugą sypialnię.

Nie było go w mieszkaniu zaledwie kilka minut i większość tego czasu spędził z panią Hudson na półpiętrze. A w budynku nikogo więcej nie było.

Słowo "nawiedzony" uformowało mu się nieśmiało w myślach, ale jak najszybciej je odepchnął.

###

Jego praca na chirurgii była dość prozaiczna, ale to brzmiało dobrze. Nuda była dobra. Nie pracował tam długo, ale przynajmniej miał co robić, ludzi wokół siebie i trochę więcej pieniędzy. Mógł znowu prowadzić normalne życie.

Kiedy późnym popołudniem wrócił do domu, poświęcił trochę czasu na sprzątanie. Odłożył książki z powrotem na półki, poskładał papiery i przejrzał listy. Reszta rzeczy w mieszkaniu pozostała nie ruszona.

Tylko światła nieco mrugały. I lampa w kącie nieustannie gasła.

Usłyszał kroki na schodach, za ciężkie i za szybkie, by należały do pani Hudson. Ale kiedy otworzył drzwi, nikogo tam nie było.

Talerz zleciał ze stojaka i roztrzaskał się na podłodze.

John otworzył swój laptop. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran, a potem kliknął, by napisać nową notkę na blogu.

_Prywatny Blog Doktora Johna H. Watsona_

_Myślę, że moje mieszkanie może być nawiedzone..._

###

Tej nocy miał koszmary. O strzałach i wybuchach - w panice zerwał się z łóżka, przypominając sobie okoliczności swojego postrzału. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że odgłosy ze snu nie ustały.

Słyszał sporadyczny, ale niemilknący hałas, uderzanie metalu o metal. I jęknął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to rąbanie w rury wodociągowe.

Trwało, nie pozwalając mu z powrotem zasnąć. A John był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby rozważać racjonalne wyjaśnienia. "Moje mieszkanie może być nawiedzone" automatycznie zmieniło się w "Moje mieszkanie JEST nawiedzone". Przez ducha, który najwyraźniej chce zadenerwować go na śmierć.

Uderzenia były rzadkie i niespieszne. Czasami wydawało się, że ustały, tylko po to, by chwilę później zacząć rozbrzmiewać ponownie. Godzinę później John nadal gapił się w sufit.

- To trochę dziecinne - powiedział wreszcie głośno. - I na dodatek mało oryginalne. Następny będzie brzęk łańcuchów?

Hałas ustał. Nastała cudowna cisza, a potem rąbanie wróciło, głośniejsze i szybsze niż wcześniej.

John wypuścił powietrze. Najwyraźniej rozzłościł swojego ducha. Cóż, i tak od dawna nie sypiał dobrze. A te dźwięki brzmiały w jakiś sposób znajomo, regularnie, całkiem jak...

Długi długi długi. Długi krótki krótki. Krótki długi długi. Krótki długi. Krótki długi...

Na chwilę Johna zamurowało. Ale słuchał dalej i nie było mowy o pomyłce. Prawie się roześmiał przez absurd całej tej sytuacji.

Zamiast tego podniesionym głosem zawołał:

- Sam się odwal!

Rąbanie urwało się i przez resztę nocy panowała błoga cisza.

###

Rano wszystkie szuflady i szafki kuchenne były pootwierane. John westchnął i pozamykał je przed nastawieniem czajnika. Kiedy był odwrócony plecami, jego kubek przesunął się po stole. Więc John przesunął go z powrotem.

Napił się herbaty i zjadł tosta, a potem poszedł pod prysznic.

Kiedy skończył się myć, na zaparowanym lustrze zastał napis: WYNOŚ SIĘ.

Przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał. A potem powoli pojawiło się następne słowo, litera po literze, jakby pisane palcem.

JUŻ.

John na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Po raz pierwszy to wydarzało się na jego oczach, wykluczając jakiekolwiek racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Nie mógł zwalić tego na wiek budynku albo czyjś rozbudowany żart.

Jeszcze chwilę patrzył na lustro. A potem starł ręką wiadomość i w dolnej części lustra napisał:

NIE.

Następnie ubrał się i zszedł do pani Hudson. Otworzyła, gdy tylko lekko zapukał do drzwi.

- Moje mieszkanie jest nawiedzone, prawda? - rzucił bez żadnego wstępu.

Westchnęła, a jej twarz nabrała wyrazu smutnej rezygnacji.

- Po prostu oddam ci czek, mój drogi. Jeszcze nie byłam w banku.

- Nie - odparł John, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie, nie miałem na myśli... To znaczy, jeszcze nie wiem, czy się wynoszę.

- Och. - Rozpogodziła się.

- Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał.

- Oczywiście - zapewniła, cofając się i przepuszczając go w drzwiach. - Wejdź.

John poszedł za nią w głąb mieszkania i już po chwili siedzieli w jej salonie, z herbatą i ciasteczkami.

- Sama niczego nie widziałam, rozumiesz - zaczęła. - Wiem tylko to, co mi powiedziano. Ale więcej ludzi wyprowadziło się stamtąd w samym tylko zeszłym roku niż... - zamilkła, kręcąc głową.

- Co mówili?

- To, co zwykle słyszy się w telewizji. Rzeczy zmieniały miejsce, słyszeli kroki, odgłosy, światła źle działały. Nigdy nie lubiłam tego typu programów.

John upił herbaty.

- I mówili tak wszyscy lokatorzy?

Przytaknęła.

- Nie dało się wynająć na dłużej. A ostatnio było już tak źle, że nikt nie zostawał więcej niż kilka dni. Na początku nie wierzyłam, rozumiesz. Myślałam, że biedacy mają wybujałą wyobraźnię, ale następni mówili to samo, i jeszcze następni... - Westchnęła. - Nawet spędziłam tam sama kilka nocy, żeby zobaczyć, o co ten raban, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Potem usiłowałam ostrzegać następnych lokatorów, ale wzięli mnie za naiwną staruszkę. - Zaśmiała się. - I niedługo też uciekli.

- Ale pani nigdy niczego nie widziała?

- Raz słyszałam skrzypce, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. On wie, że zawsze lubiłam jak grał. - Jeszcze raz westchnęła, a potem napiła się herbaty. - Miałam nadzieję, że przy obniżonym czynszu ktoś zostanie, ale teraz on odstrasza wszystkich jeszcze szybciej.

- On? - zapytał John, odstawiając swoją filiżankę.

- Sherlock. Był zawsze takim miłym chłopcem.

John uniósł brwi.

- To znaczy... Pani dokładnie wie, kto nawiedza to mieszkanie?

- Mieszkam tu od lat, drogi chłopcze. Do niedawna nie działo się nic dziwnego.

- On wynajmował to mieszkanie?

- Tak. Ale niedługo, tylko kilka miesięcy. Od początku biedak próbował znaleźć sobie współlokatora. Ale wszystkich jakoś odstraszał.

John zaśmiał się wbrew sobie.

- Za życia też?

Pani Hudson również się uśmiechnęła.

- Sherlock był wyjątkowym chłopcem. Detektywem, sam rozumiesz. Dziwne godziny pracy, te jego eksperymenty i zadawanie się z szemranymi typami…

John odchrząknął.

- Czy on... zmarł tutaj?

- Nie. – Pani Hudson potrząsnęła głową. - To stało się w okropny sposób, ale nawet nie w okolicy.

- Mhm.. - mruknął, zamyślony.

- Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogłabym ci powiedzieć - dodała. - I na razie nie zrealizuję tego czeku, gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie.

John zamilkł i rozważył to. Dokończył herbatę. A potem wstał.

- Proszę zrealizować czek, pani Hudson.

###

- Nie wyniosę się - powiedział John do pustego mieszkania, kiedy już wrócił na górę. - Po prostu nie. Możesz rozrzucać mi rzeczy, możesz walić w ściany, rób co chcesz. Nie odstraszysz mnie. Nie żyjesz. To teraz moje mieszkanie. Zostaję i koniec.

Podczas przerwy w pracy wyszukał Sherlocka w internecie. Niestety, zapomniał zapytać panią Hudson o nazwisko, ale po paru próbach łączenia "Sherlocka" i "detektywa" znalazł kilka artykułów z gazety wspominających jednocześnie o niejakim Sherlocku Holmesie i policyjnych sprawach. Doszedł do wniosku, że to musi być on. W Londynie nie mogło być dwóch detektywów o tak niecodziennym imieniu. Znalazł link do strony internetowej Sherlocka, ale nie była już dostępna. Natrafił też na artykuł sprzed mniej wiecej roku, opisujący jego śmierć.

To było samobójstwo. A może morderstwo. Albo i morderstwo, i samobójstwo. Ciało Sherlocka znaleziono pewnego ranka w jakimś budynku razem z ciałem starszego człowieka. Obaj przyjęli tę samą truciznę, a sprawa była powiązana z czterema innymi tak zwanymi „seryjnymi samobójstwami" z poprzedzających miesięcy.

Te seryjne samobójstwa wydawały się sporą sensacją, wnioskując z tego, co czytał. Wydawały się być samobójstwami, ale wszystkie ofiary przyjęły tę sam rzadki rodzaj trucizny. Sherlock był powiązany z tą sprawą jako konsultant z polecenia detektywa inspektora Lestrade'a i w jakiś sposób stał się kolejną ofiarą.

Był też cytat z wypowiedzi innego funkcjonariusza, sugerującego, że to Sherlock zabijał tych ludzi z nudów, a potem sam ze sobą skończył.

Sprawy nie rozwiązano.

###

Przez resztę dnia nic się nie wydarzyło.

Sherlock-duch, John chyba tak powinien go nazywać, nie spowodował najmniejszego hałasu ani niczego nie ruszał. Jednak John nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że nie jest w pokoju sam. Czuł swego rodzaju _obecność _wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Tak jakby Sherlock wiedział, że John spędził ten dzień na czytaniu na jego temat. John nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób duch mógł wiedzieć, co działo się na oddziale chirurgii, ale nie potrafił uwolnić się od tej myśli.

Wreszcie odłożył książkę.

- A więc nazywasz się Sherlock? - zagaił. - Ja jestem John. John Watson. Pewnie już to wiesz, ale pomyślałem, że czas się oficjalnie przedstawić. Skoro mamy być jakby współlokatorami.

Nie było odpowiedzi.

W nocy za to słyszał skrzypce.

###

- To jak ci idzie?

- Całkiem dobrze - odpowiedział John.

Ella wpatrywała się w niego tym swoim wyćwiczonym spojrzeniem. Mogła tak chyba cały dzień.

- Napisałem na blogu - wyjaśnił.

- Widziałam.

- I? - zapytał po chwili.

- Napisałeś, że twoje mieszkanie jest nawiedzone.

- Bo jest - przytaknął. - Mam nawiedzone mieszkanie.

- John.

- Nie wierzysz mi.

Ella skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach i obróciła swoją podkładkę.

- Wierzę, że wiele przeszedłeś.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że mam problem z przyzwyczajeniem się do życia w cywilu, ale jeszcze mi nie odbiło. Moje mieszkanie naprawdę jest nawiedzone.

- Jesteś pewny, że nie sobie tego nie wmawiasz?

- Wiem, co widziałem - obruszył się John. - Po prostu mi nie wierzysz, czy uważasz, że każdy wierzący w duchy ma jakiś problem?

- Nie jesteśmy tu, żeby rozmawiać o wierze.

- Nie, jesteśmy... Ja jestem tutaj... żeby mówić o tym, co mi się przydarza. Aktualnie to, że mam nawiedzone mieszkanie.

Ella tylko kiwała głową i robiła więcej notatek.

###

John mieszkał już w swoim nawiedzonym mieszkaniu ponad tydzień. Uważał, że szło mu całkiem nieźle.

Sherlock nie rąbał po rurach od tej pierwszej nocy, kiedy zauważył, że John rozumie jego wiadomość Morse'em. Nie było też żadnych więcej złowrogich wiadomości każących mu się wynieść. John nie miał pewności, czy Sherlock pogodził się z jego obecnością, czy tylko odpuścił sobie otwartą wrogość.

Za to przedmiotami Sherlock rzucał regularnie. Każdego ranka John zastawał bałagan w salonie i kuchni. Wreszcie po prostu przestał odkładać to wszystko na miejsce. A Sherlock najwyraźniej znudził się przemieszczaniem rzeczy Johna, kiedy stało się oczywiste, że doktora nie obchodzi, w którym miejscu akurat się znajdują.

Wyjątkiem był pistolet. Kiedy Sherlock po raz trzeci przeniósł go z szuflady gdzie indziej, John głośno pokłócił się ze ścianą. Wyłożył Sherlockowi, że pistolet to broń, a nie zabawka i że on sam w ogóle nie powinien go nawet _mieć_. To była rzecz osobista, jego rzecz i w jego opinii Sherlock mógł wywalić całą resztę przez cholerne okno, ale broni ruszać mu nie wolno. A potem John wyszedł i dopiero na ulicy zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie to pokłócił się z duchem i opuścił własne mieszkanie.

Kiedy wrócił wieczorem, pistolet leżał z powrotem w szufladzie.

A kiedy rano John wyszedł spod prysznica, znowu znalazł coś na lustrze. Napis: ODWAL SIĘ i nieco niepokojącą uśmiechniętą buźkę.

Wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie wiedział, czy to sygnał, że wszystko zacznie się od nowa, czy coś w rodzaju przeprosin.

Ale przez następne dni Sherlock nie wyszedł poza swoją zwykłą aktywność, do której John już się przyzwyczaił, a broń została tam, gdzie była.

Sherlock zaczął za to przemieszczać Johnową laskę. Któregoś dnia najwyraźniej celowo ją schował. John popsioczył w powietrze, ale laska się nie pojawiła. Wyszedł do pracy w złym nastroju i sporo wcześniej, żeby dać sobie dodatkowy czas na dotarcie na miejsce. Już w połowie drogi na stację metra doszedł do wniosku, że to nie ma sensu i pomachał na taksówkę.

I wtedy podjechał czarny samochód.

John nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, póki ten nie zaczął powoli przemieszczać się równo z nim. Wtedy zaczął podejrzliwie obserwować. Jedna z szyb osunęła się w dół, ukazując mężczyznę w garniturze. I jego powściągliwy uśmiech.

- Podwieźć pana, doktorze Watson?

John zastygł na moment. A potem ruszył dalej.

- Nie, dziękuję.

Auto nie odjeżdżało.

- Na pewno? Musi być panu ciężko bez laski.

John zmrużył oczy.

- Kim pan jest?

- Zmartwionym obserwatorem.

- Zmartwionym mną?

- W pewnym sensie.

- Nie wiem, za kogo się pan uważa ani co sobie myśli, ale...

- Myślę, że pan jest kapitanem Johnem Watsonem, z Piątego Pułku Northumberlandzkich Fizylierów. Został pan ranny w Afganistanie i odesłany do domu, ma pan problem z dostosowaniem się do cywilnego życia i uczęszcza pan na nieefektywną terapię. Wiem, że nadal ma pan swojego Browninga. Myślę, że może to panu przysporzyć problemów. Mógłbym oczywiście panu zagrozić, ale wydaje mi się, że sytuacja jest jasna. Proszę wsiąść do samochodu.

John zatrzymał się już w połowie tej przemowy. A kiedy otworzyły się drzwi auta, niechętnie wsiadł do środka.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna przesunął się na siedzeniu, by zrobić mu miejsce. Całą postawą sugerował, że to z jego strony niesamowita przysługa. Między tylnymi a przednimi siedzeniami zamontowano szybę, więc gdy John zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostali sami.

Samochód ruszył.

Mężczyzna tylko się przyglądał.

- Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał John, kiedy dotarło do niego, że będzie musiał odezwać się pierwszy.

- Do pana pracy, oczywiście. Po prostu pana podwożę - otrzymał odpowiedź.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Mężczyzna zamilkł na niepokojąco długo.

- O coś bardzo niecodziennego - odezwał się wreszcie. - Jak się panu podoba nowe mieszkanie?

- Może być - odparł John w tym samym tonie.

- Rozumiem.

- Co?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Czyli żadnych problemów z duchem Sherlocka Holmesa?

Przez chwilę John nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

- Co proszę?

- Szukał pan w Internecie informacji o śmierci Sherlocka oraz napisał na swoim blogu, że mieszkanie jest nawiedzone. Rozmawiał pan też o tym z terapeutką.

- W porządku - przyznał John powoli, nieco zirytowany. - Ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego to pana miałoby interesować.

- To, co dotyczy Sherlocka leży jak najbardziej w strefie moich zainteresowań. Nazwijmy to obowiązkiem starszego brata.

- Co proszę? - powtórzył odruchowo John. - Interesuje pana moje mieszkanie? I wierzy pan, że jest nawiedzone?

- Zdecydowanie - potwierdził starszy Holmes. - Nie od początku, rozumie pan, ale po jakimś czasie stało się to dość oczywiste. – Przerwał na chwilę. - Okoliczności śmierci Sherlocka były dość tajemnicze.

- Sprawa do dziś pozostała nierozwiązana - dodał John, nie mając pewności do czego to zmierza.

- Przez policję nie - zgodził się Holmes. - Fascynacja Sherlocka rozwiązywaniem zagadek kryminalnych spowodowała, że stał się ofiarą w jednej z nich. Zmarnował talent na trywialne sprawy i te swoje eksperymenty. Mógł dokonać wielkich rzeczy. Byliśmy bardzo podobni. Ale oni nigdy tego nie zauważał.

- A czym pan się zajmuje? - zapytał John.

- Jestem drobnym urzędnikiem państwowym - odparł Holmes z uśmiechem. - Z powodu okoliczności śmierci brata monitorowałem jego ostatnie miejsce zamieszkania. Niczego ważnego nie odnotowałem, poza alarmującą liczbą wciąż zmieniających się lokatorów. Nie było trudno odkryć powody, kiedy już się ich przesłuchało.

- Znaczy… - zaczął John. - Rozumiem. Od razu stwierdził pan, że "mój brat musi nawiedzać to miejsce"?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale kiedy wyeliminuje się niemożliwe, cokolwiek pozostanie, nawet jeśli jest nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą. – Zaśmiał się. - Co za szkoda, że mamusia nie żyje. Bardzo interesowała się okultyzmem, traktowała go jak hobby. Sherlock z kolei z pasją dowodził, że życie po śmierci nie istnieje. Fascynująco się to potoczyło.

- A pan w co wierzy?

- W to, co potwierdzają dowody, oczywiście. Nie miałem przedtem własnej opinii na temat istnienia świata duchowego, ale w tej chwili nie mam wątpliwości, że Sherlock z jakiegoś powodu nadal pozostaje w tym mieszkaniu.

Nastała krótka chwila ciszy. John zmienił pozycję na siedzeniu.

- Czy rozważał pan...

- Czy rozważałem co? - Holmes spojrzał na niego w sposób, jakby cokolwiek miał usłyszeć zostało już trzy razy przez niego przemyślane.

- Cóż… - odważył się John. - Wydaje się, że czasem ludzie potrzebują, eee... pomocy? Żeby pójść dalej?

- Sugeruje pan, doktorze Watson, że powinienem _wyegzorcyzmować _mojego brata?

- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko John. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

- O zmarłych nie mówi się źle i szanuje się ich życzenia. To mój problem, że Sherlock ma niecodzienną możliwość nadal je wyrażać. W pewien sposób w końcu ze mną wygrał. Ale odchodzę od tematu. Nie, Sherlock życzy sobie, żebym zostawił go w spokoju, więc ten jeden raz to uszanuję.

John czuł się, jakby gdzieś po drodze przestał nadążać.

- A dlaczego mi pan to wszystko mówi?

Holmes obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Jest pan pierwszą osobą, której Sherlock nie odstraszył. Mieszka pan z nim od dwóch tygodni i najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru się nigdzie ruszać. To bardzo interesujące.

John zawahał się.

- Zawarliśmy pewnego rodzaju umowę.

- Coraz bardziej interesujące - skomentował Holmes. - A dlaczego zdecydował się pan zostać?

- A dlaczego nie? - odbił piłeczkę John.

- Sherlock potrafi być celowo nieznośny. Mam powody wierzyć, że zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by sterroryzować poprzednich lokatorów.

- Nie rusza mnie to.

- Nie? Mhm. - Holmes zamilkł na chwilę. - Pańska terapeutka uważa, że cierpi pan na zespół stresu pourazowego z powodu wojny. Ale pan wie, że to nie do końca prawda.

John zacisnął szczęki.

- Tęskni pan za polem bitwy. Nie panikuje pan pod presją; jest pan spokojny. Powiedziałbym nawet, że wtedy radzi pan sobie najlepiej. - Holmes uniósł brew. - Więc jakie może być dla pana lepsze miejsce do życia niż gwarantujące niekończącą się walkę?

- To... To nie jest...

- O, dojechaliśmy.

John wyjrzał przez okno. Dotarli pod szpital.

Holmes wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. John otworzył drzwi i wysiadł.

Szyba jeszcze raz zsunęła się w dół.

- Przy okazji, to pańskie utykanie jest psychosomatyczne. I powinien pan zwolnić terapeutkę.

###

Kiedy John wrócił do domu, jego laska stała oparta o fotel, jakby była tam od początku. A on wiedział, że tak nie było.

Jednak nie zobaczył ani nie usłyszał niczego aż do nocy.

Sherlock całą noc rąbał w rury. Był w tym jakiś rytm, ale chyba już nie Morse'em, a John nie miał ochoty porządnie się rozbudzić, żeby zanotować wzór.

Naszła go myśl, że to mogłoby jednak Sherlocka uciszyć, tak jak poprzednio z Morse'em właśnie. Sherlock zdawał się lubować w nadawaniu wiadomości, których nikt nie rozumiał. Najwyraźniej losowe rąbanie po rurach było dla niego zbyt nudne.

John jęknął i nakrył głowę poduszką. Co to właściwie było? Kod zero-jedynkowy?

Nieco martwił go fakt, że był głupszy od swojego ducha.

#

Rano odnalazł nekrolog Sherlocka w Internecie. Był on wyjątkowo krótki i zwięzły, ale napisano w nim, że pozostawił w żałobie brata, Mycrofta Holmesa.

A próba znalezienia czegoś o Mycrofcie spełzła na niczym. Tak jakby nie istniał. Kolejne zmartwienie.

- Wczoraj poznałem twojego brata - oznajmił John głośno, zamykając laptop.

Nie był pewny, kiedy właściwie zaczął przemawiać do Sherlocka. Na początku były to proste komunikaty, pomruki typu: "Znowu to zrobiłeś", kiedy zauważał, że coś zostało przestawione. W większości były to rzeczy, które zwykle mówił do siebie - jak przypomnienie o kupieniu mleka albo zmywaniu - ale John miał wyraźne wrażenie, że słucha go ktoś jeszcze. Tylko kilka razy faktycznie zwrócił się do Sherlocka, jakby ten był obecny w pokoju. Ale teraz robił to coraz częściej.

- Ale to chyba już wiesz, wnioskując z odgłosów zeszłej nocy. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale chyba w ten sam sposób, w który dowiadujesz się o wszystkim innym. Nie układało wam się?

Jak zwykle odpowiedziała mu cisza.

- Kawał drania z niego. Powiedział, że miał mieszkanie pod obserwacją, że wie o tobie i wszystkich, których odstraszyłeś... A, i praktycznie porwał mnie wprost z ulicy. Ma notatki mojej terapeutki i zawartość mojej wyszukiwarki. Wie o mojej broni. I co ja mam z tym zrobić, Sherlock? Nie wiem, czego on chce, ale jest _zainteresowany._

John nie powiedział za to, że podzielał owo zainteresowanie. Wszystko to było wręcz ekscytujące, co potwierdzało analizę Mycrofta bardziej, niż John byłby skłonny przyznać.

#

- I jak tam twoja randka?

- Dobrze - odpowiedział automatycznie John.

- Naprawdę? - odbiła Ella.

John patrzył przed siebie. Zdołał umówić się na randkę, ale właściwie nic z niej nie wyszło.

Nawet nie miał zamiaru zaprowadzić Barbary do siebie - po prostu wpadli do mieszkania po jego kurtkę. Kobieta poszła skorzystać z toalety, a potem mieli iść do kina. John był w salonie, kiedy usłyszał krzyk.

Pobladła Barbara wybiegła z łazienki, bredząc coś o facecie stojącym za nią, kiedy spojrzała w lustro przy myciu rąk. John próbował wyjaśnić, że to "tylko" duch, i wtedy zbladła jeszcze bardziej. Była tak roztrzęsiona, że kino zamienili na kawę i na końcu obiecała zadzwonić.

Nie zadzwoniła.

- John? - ponagliła go Ella.

- Wystraszyła się mojego martwego współlokatora - wyrzucił z siebie.

Oczy Elli przybrały niecodzienny wyraz.

- John.

- Tak właśnie było.

Ella zrobiła notatkę i ponownie utkwiła w nim wzrok.

- Nie napisałeś nic nowego na blogu.

- Jakoś nie.

Znowu to wyczekujące spojrzenie. Niby co miał jej powiedzieć? Że zapisywanie czegokolwiek wydaje mu się bez sensu, czy że najwyraźniej rząd brytyjski monitoruje jego wypociny?

- John?

Zastanawiał się, o czym świadczy fakt, że był bardziej ciekaw dlaczego sam nigdy nie widział Sherlocka niż dlaczego Barbara już nie zadzwoniła.

#

Czarne auto pojawiło się ponownie tydzień później, gdy John wychodził akurat ze szpitala. Tym razem zatrzymało się przy krawężniku i kierowca wysiadł, by znacząco przytrzymać tylne drzwi.

John podszedł i wsiadł do środka, ale na Mycrofta spojrzał dopiero po ich zatrzaśnięciu.

- Nie sądzi pan, że to trochę przekombinowane?

- Zapewniam, że jestem skłonny kombinować nawet bardziej. Zdziwiłby się pan, po jakie środki trzeba sięgać, żeby Sherlock nie zauważył. Choć teraz to już bez znaczenia.

- Można też po prostu do mnie zadzwonić - wytknął mu John. - Wie pan, telefonem.

- Wolałby pan przeprowadzać tę rozmowę w obecności swoich współpracowników? Albo Sherlocka?

- Czego pan chce?

- Najbardziej to dowiedzieć się, czego chce Sherlock - przyznał Mycroft.

- I ja mam to wiedzieć?

- Mówiłem już, że to interesująca sprawa, doktorze Watson.

- Czytałem trochę o duchach - oznajmił John.

- I co pan takiego odkrył?

- Że większość duchów nie jest wystarczająco świadoma, by wystukiwać Morse'a na rurach. Robią w kółko to samo. Zdjęcia przesuwają w te, zabawki we w te, materializują się w konkretnym pokoju. Czasami można wyczuć, że nie życzą sobie towarzystwa ludzi, ale większość ich działań jest losowa. A Sherlock wydaje się robić co chce i dokładnie wiedzieć, po co. Nie jest... statyczny.

- Nie jest - zgodził się Mycroft. - Już za życia był wyjątkowy, najwyraźniej mu to zostało.

- Podobno nakazał panu zostawić go w spokoju. Jak? Też Morse'em?

Mycroft stłumił śmiech, kręcąc głową.

- Mój brat był niewątpliwym geniuszem. Zajmował się wieloma dziedzinami i zapamiętywał wszystko, na co natrafił. Umiał też szybko wprowadzić to w życie, złożyć w całość tuzin osobnych informacji, znaleźć odpowiedź szybciej niż inni sformułować pytanie. Jak mówiłem, marnował się w swoim zawodzie.

John nie odezwał się, tylko słuchał dalej.

- Byłem oczywiście sceptyczny co do pomysłu nawiedzenia, nawet mimo wielu świadków. W końcu wynająłem kogoś, by wyjaśnił ten fenomen.

- Pani Hudson nic nie mówiła.

- Bo nie wiedziała. Zaaranżowałem dla niej wygraną w konkursie, dwa tygodnie wakacji, żebyśmy mieli pełny dostęp - wyjaśnił Mycroft. - Moi "naukowcy" wnieśli swój sprzęt. Na początku wydarzyło się parę ciekawych rzeczy, ale mało nadnaturalnych i większość niczego nie dowodziła.

- Ale jakoś zmienił pan zdanie - zauważył John i ponownie zamilkł w oczekiwaniu.

- Owszem. - Mycroft zetknął palce. – Przez medium, którą wynająłem na końcu. Przyniosła planszę Ouija. A później przyszła do mnie z kartką zapełnioną według niej bezsensownym bełkotem. Ale i tak mi ją przyniosła, bo to właśnie podyktowała jej plansza. - Przerwał na chwilę. - Gdyby próbowała mnie oszukać, dostałbym wiadomość skomponowaną akurat dla członka rodziny w żałobie. Więc założyłem, że mówi prawdę. Oczywiście mogło jej się po prostu wydawać, że nawiązała kontakt, a wiadomość ma coś znaczyć.

- Ale znaczyła.

- Tak. Kiedy odkryłem, że niektóre litery zastępują symbole matematyczne, całość okazała się serią równań. Ich rozwiązania, przepuszczone przez jeden z ulubionych szyfrów Sherlocka, dały hasło: _Odejdź, Mycroft. _To mógł być tylko mój brat.

John nieświadomie zaczął kręcić głową.

- Tak się nie da. To niemożliwe. To musiał być...

- Przypadek? - zadrwił Mycroft. - Po prostu sprawiłem, że wynik był taki jak chciałem? Nie. Nie znał pan Sherlocka, doktorze Watson. Naprawdę był geniuszem, i nadal twierdzę, że wciąż nim pozostaje.

- Ale dlaczego w tak skomplikowany sposób? Nie łatwiej powiedzieć po prostu: "Odejdź, Mycroft"?

- Wydaje mi się, że musiał dowieść ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że wiadomość pochodzi od niego. I udało mu się.

John już nic nie odpowiedział. Pozwolił Mycroftowi kontynuować.

- Ale i tak się martwię. Trwanie w takim stanie nie może być dla niego dobre. Istnieje przekonanie, że dusze zostają po tej stronie z jakiegoś powodu. Przywiązania do miejsca, niedokończonej sprawy, traumatycznego doświadczenia, tego typu rzeczy.

- Przecież został zamordowany - przypomniał mu John.

- Prawda. Acz miałem nadzieję, że tę zagadkę już zdołałem rozwiązać, jeśli to jedyne, czego Sherlock potrzebuje do wiecznego odpoczynku. Ale on nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w odpoczywaniu. Myślę, że po prostu _chce _tu być, acz nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. – Starszy Holmes westchnął, a potem posłał Johnowi nieszczery uśmiech. - A w ogóle co tam u pana?

- Wszystko dobrze - odpowiedział John. - Czasem coś słyszę, czasem coś się przesuwa, telewizor włącza sam z siebie, ale nie mam z tym problemu. Wydaje mi się, że po kilku pierwszych dniach przestałem być celem jego działań. Tylko ciągle jeszcze chowa moją laskę.

- O.

- Myślę, że robi to, żeby mnie wkurzyć.

- Albo wydedukował prawdę o pańskim urazie i próbuje jej dowieść.

John zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się Mycroftowi, że prawie już przywykł do znikającej laski i nawet zaczął wstawać z fotela bez rozglądania się, czy ma ją pod ręką.

- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał wreszcie.

- Wydaje mi się, że skoro Sherlock dotąd pana nie odstraszył, to już nie zamierza do tego wracać.

- To nie tak. Po prostu powiedziałem mu, że się nie wyniosę.

- I myśli pan, że jest pierwszym, który zdecydował, że nie da się wyrzucić? - roześmiał się Mycroft. - Zapewniam, że Sherlock bez trudu potrafi uczynić życie nieznośnym. Choć może nie dla żołnierza. - Posłał Johnowi uważne spojrzenie. - Jednakowoż myślę, że przyda mu się towarzystwo.

Następnie wyciągnął z walizki schludną teczkę.

- Mam dla pana coś ciekawego do poczytania.

- Co to jest?

- Podsumowanie moich obserwacji i zachowań Sherlocka w czasie ich trwania.

John nie krył zainteresowania. Wziął teczkę.

- Proszę ją zatrzymać. - Mycroft ubiegł jego pytanie. – Ten dokument nie jest tajny.

- Powinienem to czytać w obecności Sherlocka? - zapytał John, przypominając sobie efekty humorów, których doświadczył po ostatniej rozmowie z Mycroftem.

Ten tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Koniecznie.

#

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, gdy tylko John przekroczył próg mieszkania.

- Wiem - oznajmił. - Ale co miałem zrobić, Sherlock? Nie wsiadać do auta? Nie miałem wyjścia. Poza tym, z kim innym mogę o tobie porozmawiać?

Usiadł w fotelu i otworzył teczkę. PierNa wierzchu leżało wysokiej jakości zdjęcie. John wpatrywał się w nie przez kilkanaście sekund. Żaden internetowy artykuł nie zawierał zdjęcia Sherlocka Holmesa.

- Ha - mruknął John. - Miło wreszcie połączyć imię z twarzą.

A potem przewrócił stronę znajdującego się pod zdjęciem dokumentu. Pierwsza część zapisków zawierała listę wszystkiego, co przytrafiło się poprzednim lokatorom. John oczekiwał czegoś w tym rodzaju: rąbanie w rury, najróżniejsze dźwięki, przemieszczanie przedmiotów, szwankująca elektryczność. Zaskoczyły go za to świadectwa głosów i materializacji. Tego akurat w ogóle nie doświadczył.

Co zaskakujące, Sherlock nie przeszkodził mu w czytaniu. John oczekiwał wyraźnej demonstracji niezadowolenia z wmieszania w sprawę Mycrofta, ale to nie nastąpiło. Czuł czyjąś wyraźną obecność, jakby ktoś czytał mu przez ramię. Albo jakby Sherlock chciał się dowiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim myśli sam John.

Następny dział dokumentu opisywał sprawozdania wszelkiego rodzaju mediów i łowców duchów, którzy obserwowali mieszkanie. John w trakcie lektury ryczał ze śmiechu.

Ludzie ze sprzętem nie mieli szczęścia w nagrywaniu. Żadnych fluktuacji energii, zimnych punktów ani dźwięków. Był tylko jeden wart wspomnienia incydent, ale też nie do udowodnienia.

- Piszą tu, że zepsułeś sprzęt za cztery tysiące funtów - skomentował John. - I że nie wiedzą jak, po prostu wrócili po niego rano i stwierdzili, że nie działa na amen.

Większość mediów niczego nie wyczuwała, choć kilkoro stwierdziło, że czuje słabą obecność ducha. Ale żadne z nich nie dokonało na Sherlocku odczytu, a przynajmniej nie takiego jak w telewizji, gdzie pokazują "złe miejsca" i konstatują, w jakim duch jest dziś humorze.

Na dodatek, wbrew temu co mówił Mycroft o nieegzorcyzmowaniu brata, najwyraźniej przynajmniej przez krótki czas uważał, że Sherlock rzeczywiście potrzebuje pomocy. Zaprosił bowiem kilkoro mediów znanych z oczyszczania nawiedzonych domostw, ale mieli tyle samo szczęścia co poprzednicy.

Pewien efekt uzyskała tylko pewna pogańska kapłanka. Oznajmiła, że nawiązała wstępny kontakt, z powodzeniem otworzyła przejście w zaświaty i poinstruowała Sherlocka co do procedury. A w odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko znudzone "No i?".

Był jeszcze jeden człowiek, który doświadczył mocnego kontaktu, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. John wręcz chichotał przy czytaniu.

- Powiedziałeś mu, że żona zostawi go w przyszłą środę, a potem poinformowałeś, że zdradza go, bo jest gruby. Doprowadziłeś go do płaczu, Sherlock?

Niestety, to tylko sprawiło, że Mycroft jeszcze bardziej się zainteresował. Przez następne dni sprowadzał konsultanta za konsultantem.

Sherlock nie objawił się żadnemu z nich.

Całość doprowadziła w końcu do tamtego zdarzenia z planszą Ouija. _Odejdź, Mycroft _przekazane w sposób mogący pochodzić tylko od Sherlocka. Mycroft spełnił to życzenie i tu dokument się kończył.

John zamknął teczkę.

Następnie wyjął z niej zdjęcie i przypatrywał mu się, nie wiedząc po co.

Wyszczerzył się do fotografii.

- Kawał drania z ciebie, co?

#

John zajmował nawiedzone mieszkanie już miesiąc i wszystko układało się w zaskakująco wygodną rutynę.

Sherlock zdawał się nie zwracać na niego szczególnej uwagi i nie robić nic wyraźnie skierowanego w jego stronę. Był aktywny, ale od tamtych pierwszych dni nie atakował i nawet nie chciało mu się rozrzucać rzeczy Johna. Wyraźnie przemieszczał przedmioty tylko z konkretnego powodu, ale od tygodni John nie zastał niczego zrzuconego z półek.

Głównie widział tylko dowody, że Sherlock jest w pobliżu. Efekty najwyraźniej powiązane z duchami, jak mrugające światła czy dźwięk kroków. Czasem trzaskały drzwi. John nie był pewny, czy Sherlock robi to specjalnie, czy były to po prostu skutki uboczne jego obecności.

Ciekawsze było to, co Sherlock z pewnością robił celowo. Przez większość czasu dawał Johnowi spokój przy oglądaniu telewizji, ale czasem odbiornik wyłączał się nagle albo zmieniał kanał. A jeszcze częściej sam się włączał. Za pierwszym razem John go wyłączył, po czym jego książki zleciały z półki w odwecie.

- A rób co chcesz - wymamrotał wtedy, wzdychając i wskazując na telewizor.

Ten włączył się ponownie. Był także często już włączony, kiedy John wracał z pracy.

Czasami jednak niektóre rzeczy znajdował nie tam, gdzie je zostawił. Kilkanaście razy zastał jakąś książkę zdjętą z półki i otwartą, jakby ktoś ją przeglądał. I ciągle ginęła mu laska. Aż się zdziwił, kiedy pewnego dnia znalazł ją przy fotelu, gdy akurat na nim siedział. Popatrzył na nią, a potem wstał bez jej pomocy. Wyobrażał sobie, że Sherlock jest z siebie dumny.

Od czasu do czasu słyszał też skrzypce, głównie w nocy, to zgrzytające przypadkowe dźwięki, a to wygrywające sprawnie konkretną melodię. Całkiem głośno, a czasem odgłosy wydawały się przygłuszone, jakby dźwięk dochodził z wielkiej odległości.

Tylko raz muzyka zabrzmiała wyjątkowo żywo. Johna obudziła w środku nocy wirtuozersko czysta gra, a prócz skrzypiec słychać było stukot twardych podeszew na klepkach podłogi. Wszystkie światła w salonie musiały być włączone, bo pod drzwiami tańczyły cienie. Ale kiedy John pociągnął za klamkę, przywitał go cichy i pusty pokój.

John miał martwego współlokatora. I było to w porządku.

Ostatnimi czasy łapał się na częstszym wypowiadaniu myśli na głos. Wiedział, że Sherlock jest obok i go słyszy, mimo że nie dostawał odpowiedzi. Miał poczucie, że mówi do osoby.

To było miłe. John wiedział, że nie powinno być, ale jakoś szybko się przyzwyczaił do tych niecodziennych warunków mieszkaniowych. To już nie było wyzwanie, którego potrzebę wytknął mu Mycroft, ale coś zupełnie innego.

Uświadomił sobie, że od chwili zamieszkania na Baker Street nie czuł się już samotny.

#

W okolicy mieścił się pub, który John całkiem polubił. Nie miał z kim tam pić, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu wpadać czasem na piwo czy dwa. I zawsze była możliwość, że pozna kogoś nowego.

Fajnie było znowu mieć ulubiony pub.

Pewnej nocy wracał akurat do mieszkania po takim wypadzie i był już prawie przed swoimi drzwiami, kiedy usłyszał pisk opon. Odwrócił się - i zobaczył jadący zdecydowanie za szybko samochód, który zboczył z jezdni i uderzył w inne auto. A to wjechało na chodnik i przewróciło się prosto na niego.

Wszystko wydawało się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Wydało mu się zabawne, że miał czas to zaobserwować, ale nie usunąć się z drogi.

Zderzenie wyrzuciło go w powietrze.

Wylądował na chodniku bezwładnie, jak zepsuta lalka.

Bolało tak bardzo, że to przestawało mieć znaczenie. Wpatrywał się w nicość, a potem powoli zamknął oczy. _Już tu kiedyś byłem, _przemknęło mu przez głowę.

A potem poczuł na sobie dotyk czyichś rąk.

- John!

Najpierw na klatce piersiowej, a potem na twarzy.

- John. Otwórz oczy.

Otworzył. Chyba. Trudno mu było to stwierdzić.

- John, patrz na mnie. John!

Skupił się. Ktoś się nad nim pochylał.

- Musisz tu zostać.

Zobaczył nad sobą Sherlocka, jego sylwetkę otoczoną światłem.

- _Nie_ idź w stronę światła. Musisz się trzymać, John. Zostań.

Znowu poczuł, że odpływa.

- Patrz na mnie! John!

_John!_

_John_

_..._

_.._

_._

_#_

John obudził się w szpitalu.

W pierwszym momencie niczego nie pamiętał. Potem wszystko powoli do niego wróciło.

Reszta dnia stanowiła niewyraźną smugę, ale w przytomniejszych momentach, pomiędzy dawkami leków, powiedziano mu, że złamał kilka żeber i nogę. Że miał krwotok wewnętrzny, ale go połatali, i że miał wstrząśnienie mózgu. Został też zapytany, czy do kogoś zadzwonić. Pomyślał o Harry, ale towarzystwo siostry było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał aktualnie ochotę.

Spędził w szpitalu większą część tygodnia. Pani Hudson odwiedziła go trzy razy.

Poza tym było nudno. Nie ma nic gorszego niż lekarz leżący w szpitalu. Żadnych niespodzianek czy niepewności. Dokładnie wiedział, co będą z nim robić i nie trzeba mu było niczego tłumaczyć.

Pani Hudson przyniosła mu coś do czytania, ale większość czasu i tak spędzał na rozmyślaniu. Nie pamiętał szczegółów samego wypadku poza faktem, że miał on miejsce. Za to pamiętał Sherlocka.

Widział go. I słyszał.

John wiedział, że prawie umarł. Domyślał się, że to dlatego był zdolny zobaczyć swojego współlokatora. Nie potrafił tylko wytłumaczyć działań samego Sherlocka.

Wreszcie powiedział sobie, że Sherlock jest po prostu niewytłumaczalny, choć czuł, że nie do końca w to wierzy.

W dniu wypisu na progu jego sali pojawiła się nieznana kobieta.

- Pana dokumentacją już się zajęto - oznajmiła. - Samochód czeka.

- Samochód? - zdziwił się. - A kim pani jest?

- Jestem Anthea - odpowiedziała, ledwie na niego zerkając.

Pielęgniarka wiozła go na wózku przez korytarz. Anthea kroczyła obok, naciskając klawisze telefonu.

Na zewnątrz John zobaczył wspomniany samochód i wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsca. Anthea otworzyła mu tylne drzwi, a sama usiadła w fotelu pasażera, nie przerywając pisania.

John z trudem wgramolił się na siedzenie, posyłając Mycroftowi przepraszające spojrzenie i wciągając za sobą kule.

- Dzięki za podwiezienie. Nie spodziewałem się pana zobaczyć - powiedział, gdy już ruszyli.

- Cóż. Było całkiem blisko.

- Widziałem go! - wybuchnął John. - Widziałem Sherlocka.

Mycroft pochylił głowę.

- Po uderzeniu. Niewiele pamiętam, ale było tam światło. A Sherlock klęczał nade mną, wypowiadając moje imię.

- Mhm. Zdajesz sobie oczywiście sprawę, że bliskie spotkania ze śmiercią zawierające jasne światło są dość uniwersalnym zjawiskiem. Najpopularniejsza teoria zakłada przyczyny neurologiczne. Wizje bliskich osób też są dość częste.

- Nie mów tak. - John też przeszedł na "ty". - Nie mów mi, że doświadczyłem jakiegoś uniwersalnego przeżycia albo że widziałem Sherlocka, bo tego właśnie chciałem.

- Nie powiedziałem nic podobnego. Stwierdzam tylko fakt. - Mycroft złączył dłonie. - Otrzymałem w noc wypadku interesującą wiadomość wysłaną z twojego telefonu.

- Nie mam go. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest. Pewnie został gdzieś na chodniku.

- Zapewne. - Mycroft wyciągnął własny telefon. Po kilku sekundach przesuwania po nim palcem obrócił go w stronę Johna. - Numer u góry jest twój, prawda?

John zmarszczył brwi.

- Tak. - Sprawdził jeszcze raz, zanim przeczytał samą wiadomość.

191519221B

- Ja tego nie wysłałem.

- To oczywiste. - Mycroft schował telefon do kieszeni.

- Więc kto?

- 19-15-19 to kod dla liter S.O.S., ich miejsca w alfabecie. Kod, którego pozwoliłem Sherlockowi użyć, gdyby kiedykolwiek była mu potrzebna natychmiastowa pomoc. Oczywiście nie skorzystał z niego ani razu, mimo że wpadał w najróżniejsze kłopoty.

- Natychmiastowa pomoc… - powtórzył John.

- W formie równej zadzwonieniu na 999, przyjazd wszystkich służb i żadnych pytań.

- Twierdzisz, że Sherlock wysłał ci wiadomość, żebyś zadzwonił pod 999.

- Twierdzę, że nie mogąc nic więcej zrobić, Sherlock użył twojego telefonu, żeby wysłać mi wiadomość, którą rozpoznam. - Mycroft przerwał, by uraczyć go znaczącym spojrzeniem. - Po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat mój brat poprosił mnie o pomoc. I zrobił to, by uratować ci życie.

John zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

- Więc wierzysz mi, że go widziałem - wydusił wreszcie.

- Wierzę. - Po chwili Mycroft kontynuował: - Całość nagrała się na CCTV, więc nie musisz się martwić o stronę prawną. Obaj kierowcy przeżyli i wszystkim już się zajęto.

- W porządku - odrzekł powoli John.

Mycroft pokazał mu jeszcze zdjęcie. John uświadomił sobie, że przedstawiało moment po wypadku. Widział na nim dwa rozbite samochody i był w stanie dostrzec swoje ciało na chodniku. Unosiło się nad nim kilka bladych kulistych światełek.

Przełknął ślinę.

- Czy to...?

- Złudzenie optyczne - przerwał mu Mycroft. - Bez znaczenia. Chyba że wiesz, na co patrzysz.

Sherlock.

- Więc wreszcie masz swój dowód - stwierdził John.

- Miałem go już dawno, John. – W głosie Mycrofta brzmiała rezygnacja. - Chciałem tylko być pewny, że mój brat ma się dobrze.

- No i?

- Wydaje się robić, co mu się żywnie podoba, a Sherlock zawsze był najszczęśliwszy, kiedy stawiał na swoim. Najwyraźniej tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć. - Nagle Mycroft się uśmiechnął. - Przynajmniej nie muszę już się martwić, gdzie go nosi i co robi. Na Baker Street jest dość ograniczony. Pomyśl co było, kiedy mógł biegać po całym Londynie.

John nie zdołał powstrzymać chichotu.

Kiedy dojechali na Baker Street, Anthea ponownie otworzyła mu drzwi auta. Pożegnał się z Mycroftem i wysiadł, opierając się na kulach. Udało mu się samodzielnie dotrzeć do korytarza, zanim zorientował się, że Anthea idzie za nim.

- Mam odprowadzić cię na górę - oznajmiła, ledwie na niego zerkając. - Nie ma co się kłócić - ucięła.

Podeszła do niego i zabrała mu kule, po czym położyła sobie jego rękę na ramieniu. John nie miał wyjścia i musiał się na niej oprzeć, a drugą ręką złapać za poręcz. W ten sposób ruszyli na górę. Musiał przyznać, że tak było łatwiej niż o kulach. Nadal bolały go klatka piersiowa i bok.

- Jesteś silniejsza niż wyglądasz - przyznał, gdy już prawie dotarli.

- Dziękuję, John.

Usadziła go w salonie z równym entuzjazmem jak przy dostarczaniu pakunku. Wróciła na dół po kule i upewniła się, że John ma je pod ręką, a następnie ponownie wyciągnęła telefon.

- Czy ty... dużo ćwiczysz? - zapytał John.

- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała bez podnoszenia głowy. - Załatwiłam ci dostarczanie posiłków.

- Nie trzeba...

- Nie ma o co się kłócić - przerwała mu, nadal pisząc. - Pa.

Po czym odwróciła się i wyszła.

Pani Hudson była na górze już minutę później, załamując ręce nad swoim lokatorem. Prawdę mówiąc, cieszył się, że nie jest sam. Nie lubił być obsługiwany, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że niektóre czynności przez jakiś czas będą przychodzić mu z trudem.

- A tu masz leki - oznajmiła mu po wręczeniu kubka z herbatą. - Wszystko porozkładałam. Zjedz coś, zanim je przyjmiesz.

- Wiem, pani Hudson - uśmiechnął się John.

- W lodówce jest dla ciebie smaczna kolacja i coś na jutro. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to tylko zadzwoń i od razu przyjdę. Przynajmniej póki nie staniesz na nogi - dodała.

- Jestem pewny, że sobie poradzę.

- Po prostu odpoczywaj, mój drogi.

John przytaknął i ponownie się uśmiechnął.

Wreszcie pani Hudson zamknęła za sobą drzwi i został sam.

Zapadł się w fotelu. Na stoliku obok miał herbatę, ciasteczka, butelkę wody, leki i pilota. W zasięgu były kule, a laptop został wetknięty między siedzisko a podłokietnik.

Miał wszystko na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nic mu się nie chciało.

Jeden z pojemników z lekami nagle zeskoczył ze stolika.

- Sherlock, odłóż to na miejsce. Nie teraz.

- Cicho bądź.

John zamarł.

- Słyszysz mnie. Interesujące.

John rozejrzał się po salonie, ale niczego nie zobaczył.

- Wcześniej mnie nie słyszałeś.

- Sherlock?

- Oczywiście.

- To niesamowite - stwierdził John.

- Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście. - John umilkł. Przyzwyczaił się do mówienia do Sherlocka, ale zdecydowanie nie do tego, że on mu odpowiada.

- To zapewne przez ten wypadek - powiedział Sherlock. - Byłeś blisko drugiej strony. Śmierć kliniczna. Interesujące. - Przerwa. - Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. - John odchrząknął. - Złamałem kość piszczelową. Na szczęście dość czysto, ale i tak przyda mi się rehabilitacja. Zaliczyłem też połamane żebra i krwawienie wewnętrzne. Ale powiedzieli mi, że miałem szczęście. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Widziałem cię po uderzeniu - przyznał. - Mówiłeś mi, żebym się trzymał.

- Czy nie tak powinno się postępować z ofiarami wypadków? - odrzekł Sherlock znudzonym tonem.

- Zwykle tak - zgodził się John.

- Ale?

- To nie jest zwykła sytuacja. Jesteś martwy.

- Trafna obserwacja, John. - Głos Sherlocka dochodził teraz jakby z dalszej odległości, gdzieś z okolicy okien. - I na dodatek zdradziłem się Mycroftowi.

John odczuwał potrzebę odwrócenia się, ale nie miał szans ruszyć się z miejsca. Doszedł do wniosku, że nieważne, w którą stronę patrzy, rozmawiając z niewidzialną osobą.

- To potrafisz też takie rzeczy? Pisać na klawiaturze? - zapytał John. - Używać komputera?

- Przesyłanie wiadomości za pomocą urządzeń elektronicznych zabiera mi sporo energii, ale jest możliwe – potwierdził Sherlock. - Jednak przepaliłem twój telefon - dodał. - Potrzebny ci nowy.

- Jasne - odpowiedział John. - Więc pewnie nie ma za wielu duchów w Internecie.

- Nie. Jesteśmy niekompatybilni z czymś, czego jeszcze nie odkryłem. I wchłaniamy energię z elektroniki.

John pamiętał informacje o aparatach i telefonach psujących się w nawiedzonych miejscach. Bateria jego laptopa też ostatnio nie trzymała tak długo jak powinna.

- Słuchaj, cokolwiek miałeś do Mycrofta, teraz to już skończone. Wygrałeś.

- Tak powiedział? - Sherlock chyba był zaskoczony.

- Powiedział, że należy uszanować życzenia zmarłych, choć niestety ty jesteś martwy i jednocześnie nadal je miewasz.

- Hmm.

- Czym właściwie zajmuje się twój brat? Powtarzał, że pracuje dla rządu.

Sherlock sapnął.

- Mycroft _jest_ brytyjskim rządem i nie daj się przekonać, że jest inaczej.

John nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi. Cały czas miał problem z ogarnięciem całej tej sytuacji.

- Rozumiem, że masz pytania – odezwał się detektyw.

- Jak zginąłeś? - wyrwało się Johnowi. - Nie, przepraszam. Zignoruj to pytanie. Było nieuprzejme.

- Nie szkodzi. - Głos Sherlocka znów dochodził z bliższej odległości. - Co już wiesz?

- Że ciebie i taksówkarza znaleziono otrutych tą samą trucizną. Że to miało coś wspólnego z seryjnymi samobójstwami. Że pracowałeś nad tą sprawą i nie została rozwiązana.

- Taksówkarz zawoził swoje ofiary pod puste budynki, wprowadzał je do środka grożąc bronią i oferował szansę pół na pół - dwie kapsułki, jedna z trucizną, jedna bez - przekazał szybko Sherlock. - Niezależnie którą wybierali, on połykał drugą. Jeśli odmawiali, groził im zastrzeleniem na miejscu. Broń była lipna, czego najwyraźniej żadne z nich nie wiedziało. To była gra - i to nie tylko przeciw prawdopodobieństwu, ale też przeciw niemu. Odkryłem to, a potem poszedłem z nim i też zagrałem.

- Przyjąłeś truciznę? - przerwał mu John.

- Oczywiście nie celowo. I wygrałem. Albo raczej wygrałbym. Wiem, że wybrałem dobrą kapsułkę. A przynajmniej tę, która według niego była dobra. Ale ktoś zmienił zasady i dał mu dwie zatrute. On zginął, ja zginąłem i oto jesteśmy.

- Więc taksówkarz nie był mordercą?

- Ależ był, i to całkiem chętnym. Ale ktoś inny pociągał za sznurki.

- To dlatego wciąż tutaj jesteś? - zapytał John. - Nie możesz pójść dalej, póki nie odkryjesz, kto za tym stał?

- A nie, to już wiem od dawna - odpowiedział lekceważąco Sherlock. - Mycroft zlecił jego zabójstwo.

- Że co? Mycroft kogoś zabił?

- Nie własnoręcznie - odparł Sherlock ironicznym tonem. - Ale wiem, że to zaaranżował. Ten człowiek nazywał się Moriarty. Najwyraźniej był mózgiem kryminalnego świata i dyrygował wieloma przedsięwzięciami. Prędzej czy później i tak trafiłby na Mycrofta. Ale mój brat zdecydował, że nastąpi to jednak prędzej. Powinienem chyba czuć się zaszczycony, że moja śmierć obudziła w nim uczucia rodzinne.

- Ale skąd to wszystko wiesz?

- Mycroft przyszedł tu i mi powiedział. Długo po tym, jak zakończył przysyłanie tu ludzi i swoje obserwacje. Zapewne pomyślał to co ty, że jeśli rozwiąże sprawę mojego zabójstwa, to będę mógł odejść.

- Więc co się tu zatrzymuje? - zapytał po chwili John.

- Nic. Mogę odejść kiedy zechcę.

John ucichł.

- No co? - zapytał Sherlock.

- Jesteś pewny? Po prostu wydaje się, że kiedy duchy utkną, to potem nie mogą już iść dalej.

- Większość duchów jest głupia - stwierdził Sherlock bez emocji. - Nie jest to zaskakujące, większość ludzi też nie grzeszy rozumem. Idą przez życie, nie zauważając co mają tuż przed oczami. W przechodzeniu na drugą stronę nie ma żadnej filozofii. To proste.

- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

- Nie jestem jeszcze aż tak znudzony. Tu jest zabawniej.

- Ha - oznajmił wreszcie John. - Myślę, że się teraz położę. Nie chcę, ale to przez leki.

- No i? - zapytał Sherlock.

- I nic - odrzekł John, powoli podnosząc się na kulach. - Po prostu pomyślałem, że byłoby nieuprzejmie... Rozmawialiśmy, a teraz muszę to przerwać.

- Mhm.

John zatrzymał się jeszcze w drzwiach sypialni.

- Nie zaczniesz chować moich kul, prawda?

- Nie bądź głupi. Ich potrzebujesz naprawdę. Acz mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz znowu psychosomatycznie kulał, kiedy dopiero co uporałem się z twoją poprzednią przypadłością.

#

- John.

- John.

- John.

John jęknął, próbując przewrócić się na drugi bok, zanim przypomniał sobie, że nie może z powodu gipsu.

- John.

- Na miłość boską, _czego_, Sherlock?

- Czas na twoje leki.

- I po to mnie obudziłeś? Wreszcie zasnąłem!

- Tak, po to - potwierdził Sherlock. - Byłeś w czwartej fazie REM. Ale jeśli teraz nie weźmiesz tabletki, przy następnym przebudzeniu będziesz jeszcze bardziej nieznośny.

Coś zagrzechotało i na łóżku obok Johna wylądował pojemnik z lekami.

John odkręcił pokrywkę, połknął jedną tabletkę i popił wodą ze szklanki na nocnym stoliku.

- Zadowolony?

- Bardzo.

Potem John z powrotem zapadł w sen. Podświadomie zarejestrował fakt, że w mieszkaniu jest ciszej niż zwykle - nie włączał się telewizor ani nie było słychać zwykłych odgłosów obecności Sherlocka.

Dzięki temu udało mu się spać aż do rana, we własnym wygodnym łóżku i ciszy niemożliwej do osiągnięcia w szpitalu. Został obudzony tylko dwa razy, przez Sherlocka, najpierw dla podania antybiotyku, a potem tabletki przeciwbólowej. Udało mu się też zjeść bez apetytu kilka ciasteczek, żeby nie przyjmować leków na pusty żołądek.

A kiedy obudził się rano, wydawało mu się, że zobaczył kogoś w pokoju, ale mrugnął i wizja zniknęła.

- Potrzebuję śniadania - oznajmił.

- Och - odpowiedział mu Sherlock. - No tak. Nuda - dodał po chwili.

John wygramolił się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Mycie twarzy i zębów podczas stania o kulach było niewygodne i męczące. Już prawie chciał skorzystać z oferty pani Hudson i poprosić ją o zrobienie śniadania, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie ma telefonu. Nigdy nie założył stacjonarnego, bo miał komórkę. Której też już nie miał.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że mówiła o czymś na rano w lodówce. Mogła to być nawet kolacja na śniadanie, byle było co jeść. Musiałby ją tylko odgrzać w mikrofali.

Dziesięć minut później siedział już w salonie z lewą nogą spoczywającą na poduszce na stoliku okolicznościowym. Drażniło go, że musi odpoczywać zaledwie po wstaniu z łóżka i zjedzeniu posiłku.

Rozglądał się po pokoju.

- Nadal masz pytania - zauważył Sherlock.

- Wiesz, to dosyć dziwne. Mieć świadomość, że zawsze tu jesteś.

- Wcześniej też zawsze tu byłem - wytknął mu Sherlock.

- Teraz jest inaczej. Wtedy... Poprzednio byłeś, bo ja wiem, obecnością, a teraz jesteś osobą - wyjaśnił John. - Nie mów mi, że tobie to nie robi różnicy.

- Jest mniej nudno.

- Nudziłeś się? - zapytał John. - To dlatego terroryzowałeś wszystkich mieszkańców?

- Nie, to był _eksperyment._ Nie moja wina, że ludzie odczuwają irracjonalny lęk przed mrugającymi światłami i skrzypiącą podłogą. Na początku testowałem swoje możliwości, żeby zobaczyć, na co mogę wpłynąć.

- A później?

- Później testowałem reakcje na zjawiska paranormalne. Bardzo pouczające doświadczenie. Przy drobnych, nieczęstych zjawiskach ludzie są skłonni wynajdować sobie wyjaśnienia. I nawet przy stałej aktywności łapią się wszystkiego, tylko nie prawdy. A i tak opuszczają lokal po kilkunastu bezsennych nocach. Za to przy stałej aktywności skierowanej w nich, bardzo szybko się denerwują. A jeśli zaczyna się ona od razu, wynoszą się natychmiast.

John pomyślał chwilę.

- To jest oględny opis faktu, że wystraszyłeś ich prawie na śmierć.

- Ciekawą śmierć nieciekawych ludzi.

- Czy ciebie w ogóle obchodzi, jak oni to znieśli? Co muszą przechodzić teraz?

- Czemu miałoby?

- Nie możesz tak po prostu eksperymentować na... _używać _ludzi tylko dlatego, że jesteś martwy.

Sherlock zaśmiał się.

- Myślisz, że to z powodu mojej własnej śmierci? Zapewniam cię, John, za życia byłem dokładnie taki sam. Może powinieneś jeszcze raz porozmawiać z moim bratem, żeby podzielił się z tobą szczegółami i wyjaśnił, co to znaczy, że liczyła się dla mnie tylko praca. Muszę cię rozczarować, ale ludzie nigdy mnie nie obchodzili i nie obchodzą nadal.

John nie od razu odpowiedział.

- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego w takim razie mnie uratowałeś. Nie bardzo to do ciebie pasuje, no nie?

Tym razem to Sherlock zamilkł, ale w pokoju zrobiło się jakoś mniej przyjemnie.

- No co? - zapytał John. - Nie masz na to ciętej odpowiedzi?

Po dłuższej chwili ciężkiego milczenia John wzruszył ramionami i włączył telewizor.

Pani Hudson zajrzała do niego jeszcze tego ranka, robiąc mu herbatę i zmywając talerze po śniadaniu. Przyniosła mu też kolejną paczkę ciasteczek.

Anthea pojawiła się później, dostarczając mu nowy telefon. Miał już zapisany jeden numer, pod hasłem "MH", co John zrozumiał jako mało subtelną sugestię, że ma pozostać w kontakcie.

Dostał też torbę ubrań, głównie dołów od piżamy. Właściwie był za to wdzięczny, bo z gipsem nie mieścił się w żadnych spodniach, a w samych bokserkach czuł się głupio przy odwiedzających. W fotelu przykrywał się kocem.

Po lunchu uciął sobie drzemkę. Późnym popołudniem dostarczono mu jedzenie. Każda porcja była osobno zapakowana i zawierała instrukcje co do czasu podgrzewania. Dostawca powiedział, że będzie przyjeżdżał co drugi dzień.

Wieczorem jeszcze raz zajrzała pani Hudson, dzięki czemu John nie musiał wstawać, by podgrzać sobie posiłek. Przyzwyczaił się już do niezamykania drzwi na klucz, wstawanie za każdym razem, by otworzyć, było wyraźnie bez sensu.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości przerwał mu oglądanie telewizji.

_Jakieś postępy? MH_

John pomyślał o tym wszystkim, co mógłby i czego nie może przekazać. W końcu odpisał:

_Teraz słyszę go już bez przerwy._

#

Leżał w łóżku, a Sherlock nie odzywał się do niego od rana. Nic też nie robił.

John westchnął, wpatrując się w sufit.

- Nie mam z tym problemu, wiesz? Cokolwiek czujesz czy nie czujesz, jest w porządku. – Przerwał na moment. - Bóg świadkiem, że ja też nie jestem najnormalniejszy. Więc nie ma sprawy. Wszystko w porządku.

Kiedy zasypiał, wydawało mu się, że słyszy włączony telewizor. Potem drzwi do jego sypialni cicho się zamknęły.

#

Obudził się w środku nocy na dźwięk głosu Sherlocka.

- John.

- Hm?

- Czas na tabletkę.

John jęknął.

- Zauważyłeś w ogóle, kiedy brałem ostatnią?

- Tak.

- Nie odzywałeś się do mnie.

- Ale patrzyłem.

John wziął tabletkę. A potem uśmiechnął się, wciąż rozespany.

- No co? - zapytał Sherlock.

- To. To wszystko. - John roześmiał się. - Miałem prowadzić normalne życie, wiesz?

- Normalność jest nudna, John. Musisz nadążać.

#

Rano John znowu zobaczył Sherlocka zaraz po otwarciu oczu. I znowu trwało to tylko sekundę.

Dzień wcześniej widział go dwa razy - zaraz po przebudzeniu i przez moment w kuchni. Za każdym razem jako ledwie smugę, ruch złapany kątem oka.

- Czasem prawie cię widzę - poinformował Sherlocka.

- Doświadczenie śmierci to złożona sprawa - odparł tamten. - Zdarza się komuś co chwilę, ale nigdy jej nie badałem. Myślałem oczywiście, że to wytwór mózgu. Ale teraz powiedziałbym, że jesteś czymś w rodzaju medium - spojrzałeś za zasłonę śmierci i nie do końca zasunąłeś ją z powrotem. Niektórzy się z tym rodzą, więc to widocznie naturalne zjawisko.

- Byłem już przecież wcześniej bliski śmierci.

- Oczywiście, kiedy zostałeś postrzelony. Ale to nie było to samo, prawda?

- Nie - odpowiedział John po chwili. Wpatrywał się w sufit. - Nie wiem, czym dokładnie się różniło, ale masz rację. Medycznie wyglądało to inaczej. Oberwanie kulą było straszne, ale w większym niebezpieczeństwie byłem już po fakcie niż w tamtym momencie.

- Mhm. - Chwila ciszy. - Niemożność używania komputerów jest irytująca - zaczął narzekać Sherlock. - Jest tyle rzeczy, których nie studiowałem, bo uważałem je za bezsensowne. A teraz wiem, że takie nie są. Musisz przynieść mi więcej książek.

- Natychmiast się tym zajmę - odpowiedział John z udawaną powagą.

Dziwne uczucie, pomyślał. Jak łatwo przyzwyczaić się do tej nowej wersji Sherlocka i jakie to wszystko było ciekawe.

- Więc możesz rozmawiać z każdym medium? - zapytał jeszcze. - Tak jak teraz ze mną?

- Oczywiście.

- Więc dlaczego tego nie robiłeś?

- Bo to byli idioci. I jeszcze dlatego, że zaraz miałbym na karku cały Londyn.

- Czemu nie przyszło mi to do głowy?

- Bo też jesteś idiotą. Nie obrażaj się, ten fakt dotyczy właściwie wszystkich.

John roześmiał się.

- Powiedział idiota, który przyjął zatrutą pigułkę od seryjnego mordercy.

- Mówiłem ci już, że to nie była moja wina! Ja wybrałem dobrze.

- I wylądowałeś tutaj.

John zsunął nogi z łóżka i złapał za kule.

Wyszedł z sypialni akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak otwierają się drzwi i pani Hudson wsuwa głowę do środka.

- Wstałeś już, mój drogi?

- Ledwie - odpowiedział.

Drzwi sypialni zatrzasnęły się tuż za nim.

- Och! - wystraszyła się pani Hudson.

- To tylko Sherlock. Ma humory.

- Sherlock, zachowuj się - rzekła pan Hudson pouczającym tonem. - John na pewno ma cię już dość.

- Tak, Sherlock, zachowuj się - powtórzył za nią John, siadając przy kuchennym stole i kładąc nogę na drugim krześle.

- Zdecydowanie za bardzo cię to wszystko bawi - zauważył Sherlock. - Widzę, że nie powiadomiłeś jej, że ze mną rozmawiasz i na dodatek mnie słyszysz. Nie chcesz, żeby pomyślała, że całkiem ci odbiło?

- Co byś chciał zjeść, mój drogi?

- Zjem cokolwiek - odpowiedział uprzejmie. - _Zamknij się_ - wyartykułował bezgłośnie w stronę pokoju, kiedy pani Hudson odwróciła się plecami.

Sherlock nie przestał złośliwie komentować, ale John zdołał go ignorować, rozmawiając z panią Hudson jak gdyby nigdy nic. A kiedy już zjadł i przeniósł się do salonu, drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały, gdy pani Hudson właśnie miała zamiar wyjść.

- Dziękuję, Sherlock - powiedziała uprzejmie. - Widzisz, mówiłam, to miły chłopiec - zwróciła się do Johna.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią dopiero wtedy, gdy była już w połowie schodów.

- Lubisz ją - wytknął Sherlockowi John.

Ten prychnął lekceważąco.

- Wynajmowała mi mieszkanie.

- Lubisz ją. Inaczej straszyłbyś ją jak wszystkich innych.

- Obniżyła dla mnie czynsz. Pomogłem jej rozwiązać pewien problem na Florydzie i była bardzo wdzięczna.

- Żadne medium w życiu nie opisało rozmowy z duchami przebiegającej w taki sposób - odezwał się po chwili John.

- Bo większość duchów jest głupia - padła odpowiedź mniej więcej od strony kominka.

- Już to mówiłeś.

Od przeprowadzki John wiele czytał o duchach. Wyrobił sobie opinię, że jeśli chodzi o aktywność i możliwości, Sherlock niewiele różnił się od innych duchów, choć jego świadomość własnych działań zdecydowanie nie była zwyczajna.

Sherlock westchnął.

- Gdybym miał zgadywać - czego nie cierpię - powiedziałbym, że większość ludzi zbytnio przyzwyczaja się do myślenia o sobie jako o istotach fizycznych. I kiedy nagle przestają nimi być, nie wiedzą, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Zakładam, że ci, którzy przejdą na drugą stronę, znajdują tam świat równie niefizyczny, ale ten tutejszy jest naturalnie niekompatybilny z ich bezcielesną egzystencją. Ale to tylko moja hipoteza.

- Tobie idzie całkiem dobrze.

- Ja nigdy nie myślałem o sobie jako o czymś więcej niż umyśle. Reszta to tylko transport. Łatwo mi było się przyzwyczaić i zrozumieć nowe warunki - wyjaśnił gładko Sherlock.

- Myślisz, że inne duchy się w tym gubią? - zapytał John. - Zapominają się i wpadają w błędne koło?

- To możliwe. Ale nie mam możliwości tego z nimi omówić. Na dodatek same nie mają nic ważnego do powiedzenia i są nudne. Żadnej zagadki - tylko w kółko to samo. Nie, cała tajemnica jest tutaj! Co mogę zrobić, w jaki sposób to działa? Jak świadoma energia może oddziaływać na świat fizyczny? Jest cała gałąź... fizyki metafizycznej, mam ją na wyciągnięcie ręki i nie istnieje o niej żadna wiedza! Nieskończenie wiele możliwości. Mogę przeprowadzić tyle eksperymentów! Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mam do pomocy ciebie.

John napił się herbaty.

- Dlatego się do mnie odezwałeś? Chcesz mieć ze mnie użytek?

- Och, ależ ja mówiłem do ciebie już od dawna - powiedział Sherlock. - To nie moja wina, że wcześniej mnie nie słyszałeś.

#

Wizyta Mycrofta wcale nie była zaskakująca, zwłaszcza po wiadomości, którą John wysłał mu dzień wcześniej.

- Czyż to nie typowe? - zauważył Sherlock, gdy tylko Mycroft przekroczył próg. - Wpycha się do mieszkania pod pretekstem odwiedzin. Nie myśl, że go w ogóle obchodzisz.

Mycroft obserwował Johna uważnie.

- Mówi coś o mnie.

- Powiedz mu, że przytył - zarządził Sherlock.

- Nie - odrzekł John.

Mycroft uniósł brew.

- To "nie" było do niego. Tak, mówi o tobie - wyjaśnił mu John.

Sherlock westchnął.

- Jeśli mam znosić jego obecność, to _musisz_ przekazywać mu moje słowa.

John spojrzał na Mycrofta z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Powiedział, że przytyłeś.

- Brak konieczności jedzenia to jedna z wygód bycia martwym - kontynuował Sherlock.

John posłał mordercze spojrzenie mniej więcej w jego kierunku.

- Dobra, tego nie musisz powtarzać - nadąsał się Sherlock.

John zignorował go i wskazał Mycroftowi fotel, a ten usiadł.

- Jak sobie radzisz? - zapytał, wskazując nogę Johna parasolem.

- Lepiej. Jeszcze trochę pokuśtykam, ale już wracam do normalności.

- To bardzo dobrze - mruknął Mycroft, rozglądając się powoli.

- Pewnie zainstalował ci coś w telefonie - zaszydził Sherlock. - Powinieneś był go zniszczyć od razu po otrzymaniu.

John zauważył, że Mycroft znowu skupił wzrok na nim.

- Ach, więc myśli, że założyłem podsłuch w twoim telefonie. Myślałem o tym, ale uznałem za bezproduktywne, skoro sam dzielisz się ze mną informacjami. Szkoda byłoby zepsuć to zaufanie.

John pokiwał tylko głową, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć.

Za to Sherlock wiedział.

- Właśnie przypominasz sobie, co powiedziałem o Mycrofcie zlecającym czyjeś zabójstwo. - Jakimś cudem Sherlock brzmiał jakby był jednocześnie znudzony i niemożliwie z siebie zadowolony.

- Dzięki, ale nie potrzebuję narracji.

- Co on mówi, John?

- Sherlock wydaje się myśleć, że rządzisz krajem - sparafrazował John. Z Sherlockiem radził sobie nieźle, z Mycroftem też jakoś szło, ale obaj naraz sprawiali, że czuł się nieswojo.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

- Zapewniam, że tylko nieznaczną jego częścią.

Parasol nagle wyrwał mu się z ręki i wylądował parę metrów dalej.

- _Sherlock!_ - wyrwało się Johnowi, zanim zastanowił się, kiedy właściwie awansował na niańkę.

- Zapytaj go, po co przylazł.

- Chce wiedzieć, po co przyszedłeś - przekazał Mycroftowi John.

- Jak zwykle się martwię, Sherlock. Nic nowego. - Następnie Mycroft zwrócił się do Johna: - Twierdzisz, że go teraz słyszysz. W jaki sposób?

- Wydaje nam się, że przez to... doświadczenie śmierci. Zobaczyłem go wtedy i jakoś... coś mi z tego zostało - zakończył niezręcznie John. - Słyszę go równie dobrze jak ciebie.

- Interesujące. Więc jesteś teraz medium?

- Taką mamy teorię.

- I on z tobą rozmawia, mimo że nie chciał z żadnym innym medium, które przyprowadziłem? - Mycroft uśmiechnął się. - Jeszcze bardziej interesujące.

- Co w tym takiego interesującego? - nie wytrzymał Sherlock.

- Czy on wydaje ci się całkowicie, jakby to ująć… świadomy?

Sherlock sapnął.

- Zastanawiasz się, jak rządzić światem zza grobu, Mycroft? Myślę, że stworzenie takich samych okoliczności jak moje będzie dla ciebie dość trudne. Ale _zdecydowanie _powinieneś spróbować.

John zignorował go, skupiając się na pytaniu Mycrofta.

- Zawsze dokładnie wie, co się dzieje - odpowiedział, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mówi o Sherlocku w jego obecności. - Jest świadomy swoich działań. Nie traci kontaktu.

- Rozumiem. - Mycroft zamyślił się na chwilę. - John, wiesz już, że Sherlock był detektywem. I to tylko dlatego, że mógł dzięki temu rozwiązywać intrygujące kryminalne zagadki. Był zgryźliwym maniakiem i nie obchodziło go nic prócz zabawy. Nazywał się socjopatą, ale osobiście uważam, że to była nietrafiona diagnoza. Sherlock nie może nie mieć zajęcia. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jakim cudem jeszcze nie oszalał, zamknięty w czterech ścianach i nie mając nic do roboty.

Sherlock milczał.

- Rozpracowuje bycie duchem - odezwał się John. - Najwyraźniej to jeden niekończący się eksperyment. Wydaje się być naprawdę zachwycony. Miałeś rację mówiąc, że sam zdecydował się na pozostanie. Nie utknął i nie jest sfrustrowany. Po prostu to wszystko go niemożliwie fascynuje.

- Mhm. Zastąpił jedną obsesję inną. Jakie to do niego podobne. I znowu wybrał drogę najbardziej pod prąd. Nigdy nie robił tego, czego po nim oczekiwano. - Mycroft pokręcił głową. - Jak to jest, mieć możliwość z nim rozmawiać?

John uniósł brwi.

- W porządku? Tak, jest w porządku.

Mycroft posłał mu jeszcze jedno uważne spojrzenie.

- To bardzo dobrze - odpowiedział wreszcie, wstając i podnosząc parasol. - Daj mi znać, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

- Chcę z powrotem moje rzeczy - zażądał Sherlock.

- Co takiego? - upewnił się John.

- Chcę moje rzeczy. Wiem, że je spakował i gdzieś trzyma. Ma mi je oddać.

- Sherlock chce z powrotem to, co zabrałeś z mieszkania - przekazał John.

- Tylko książki i papiery. Reszty już nie potrzebuję.

- Doprawdy? - Mycroft potoczył wzrokiem po pokoju. - Więc zamierzasz tu zostać, a ja mam ci dostarczać cokolwiek zechcesz?

- Chcę z powrotem to, co do mnie należy. Resztę może mi załatwiać John.

- Może? - zdziwił się John. - Chce tylko swoje książki - przekazał wreszcie, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie potrafi używać laptopa.

- Zgodnie z życzeniem - odpowiedział Mycroft, wpatrując się w Johna. Już odwracał się, by wyjść, ale jeszcze zatrzymał się w drzwiach i na jego twarz wypłynął wyćwiczony uśmiech. - Myślę, że możesz mu wyjść na dobre, John. Albo to, albo stanie się gorszy niż kiedykolwiek.

#

Nazajutrz dostarczono przerażającą ilość pudeł. John kazał postawić je pod ścianą.

Pani Hudson zajrzała chwilę po odjeździe kuriera.

- Skąd to wszystko? - zapytała. - To reszta twoich rzeczy?

- A, nie. - John zawahał się. - To część rzeczy Sherlocka.

Pani Hudson wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. Nie dziwił jej się.

- Pomyślałem, że będzie spokojniejszy w otoczeniu znajomych przedmiotów - wyjaśnił. - Jego brat chciał się ich pozbyć, a mnie nie będą przeszkadzać. - To było w całości kłamstwo, ale cóż, nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że Sherlock zażądał materiału bibliograficznego.

- Och. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie ma tam tej okropnej czaszki – rzekła pani Hudson, przypatrując się pudłom.

John czasem zapominał, że tylko on sam wiedział, jak bardzo Sherlock jest obecny. Pani Hudson postrzegała go raczej jako nieokreśloną, duchową energię i nic ponadto. A on sam nie chciał się odzywać do nikogo poza Johnem. I w pewnym sensie Mycroftem, choć ten sam wszystkiego się domyślał.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kiedyś wyjdę przez to wszystko na wariata? - oznajmił John, kiedy pani Hudson już sobie poszła. - Zapomnę, że tylko ja cię słyszę, zacznę do siebie gadać i wszyscy pomyślą, że już całkiem mi odbiło.

- Martwisz się tak mało ważnymi rzeczami. Dlaczego miałoby cię obchodzić, co myślą inni ludzie?

- Tak bez powodu - odrzekł sarkastycznie John. - Po prostu wolałbym nie robić za lokalnego świra.

- No to uważaj, co mówisz. Czy to nie oczywiste?

Jedno z pudeł przechyliło się, wysypując książki na podłogę.

John westchnął.

- Zostaw mi tylko przejście do kuchni, dobrze?

#

Dowiadując się ile czasu zajmie mu dojście do siebie, John był pewny, że zwariuje z nudów. Możliwość słyszenia Sherlocka zmieniła tę opinię.

Nie miał pojęcia, że to może doprowadzić do jeszcze większej nudy.

- John, przestałeś patrzeć!

John wrócił do rzeczywistości.

- Musisz być całkowicie skoncentrowany, inaczej to nie zadziała. Chcesz zaczynać od początku?

- Zdecydowanie nie.

Sherlock oznajmił, że John ma mu pomóc w pewnym eksperymencie. Eksperyment polegał na tym, że Sherlock przesuwał książkę w te i nazad po podłodze, a John miał na to patrzeć. I nie robić _nic_ więcej.

- Muszę zmierzyć oddziaływanie energii ludzkiej - wyjaśnił Sherlock. - O wiele trudniej mi na coś wpłynąć, kiedy ktoś to obserwuje.

- Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście. Myślisz, że dlaczego największa aktywność spirytystyczna zachodzi w pustych pokojach?

Ta wymiana zdań doprowadziła do sytuacji, gdzie John siedział w fotelu, a Sherlock przesuwał książkę tuż przed nim. Na początku John był zainteresowany i skory do pomocy, ale za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock nie dawał już rady dalej przesuwać, odczekiwał ustaloną ilość minut i zaczynał od nowa. Owa ilość różniła się za każdym razem. Na dodatek po każdej rundzie kazał Johnowi zapisywać ciągi cyfr. Dwie godziny później John już miał nadzieję, że eksperyment dobiegł końca, kiedy dowiedział się, że dla wiarygodności doświadczenia muszą to wszystko powtórzyć.

Aktualnie Sherlock oznajmił wreszcie z zadowoleniem:

- Teraz wystarczy.

- Nareszcie. I czego się dowiedziałeś?

- Och, nawet nie próbuję wysuwać wniosków, póki nie policzę ilości przesunięć bez twojej obserwacji. Poświęcę na to jutrzejsze popołudnie.

- Dlaczego po prostu nie poczekasz, aż zasnę? - zapytał John.

- Bo muszę jak najdokładniej odtworzyć warunki i odjąć tylko jedną zmienną. A w nocy zjawiska paranormalne są łatwiejsze do utworzenia.

John wiedział, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

- Nie.

- Ale potrzebuję przetestować wszystkie zmienne. W dzień i w nocy, z tobą i bez ciebie. Bez tego dane nie będą mieć sensu.

- Pomogę ci jutro w nocy - ustąpił John. - Ale nie dzisiaj. Mam już dość wgapiania się w przedmioty. - Sięgnął po laptop i otworzył go.

Sherlock już nic nie powiedział i wyglądało na to, że się dąsa.

Fotel naprzeciw Johna nagle zaczął kręcić piruety i po chwili z hukiem walnął o ścianę.

- Zachowujesz się dziecinnie - stwierdził John, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Ludzie mówią zwykle co innego.

- To znaczy co?

- Właściwie nic - przyznał Sherlock. - Są zbyt zajęci ucieczką.

#

Przez następne kilka dni John dowiedział się o duchach wielu rzeczy. Po pierwsze tego, co już kiedyś podejrzewał: że istniały dwa typy aktywności. Jeden mający na celu zwracanie uwagi i drugi, samoczynny, spowodowany samą obecnością ducha. Sherlock nie miał wpływu na to, co nazywał "przenikającymi wibracjami" - swoiste echo obecności, czy problemy z elektryką. Potrafił bawić się światłami i celowo imitować odgłos kroków, ale część dźwięki powodowało po prostu samo jego przemieszczanie się po mieszkaniu.

Z pewnym wysiłkiem był w stanie wytworzyć dźwięk, jak na przykład metaliczne rąbanie po rurach. Przemieszczanie przedmiotów było trudniejsze, ale jeśli pokój był pusty, przychodziło mu to prawie bez trudu. Nie miał też problemu z trzaskaniem drzwiami i zrzucaniem rzeczy z półek. Dawał nawet radę przesuwać meble, jeśli tylko odpowiednio się skoncentrował i miał akurat odpowiedni nastrój.

Nie wychodziły mu za to czynności wymagające precyzji. W żaden sposób nie był w stanie pisać. Coś w połączeniu kontroli z ruchem i naciskiem przekraczało jego możliwości. Lamentował nad tym, przy okazji wspominając, że na stole w kuchni posiadał małe laboratorium chemiczne i jakież eksperymenty mógłby przeprowadzać teraz, kiedy nie musiał się już martwić o niebezpieczne substancje!

Sherlock wydawał się zafascynowany wszelkiego rodzaju eksperymentami, nawet jeśli znacząco różniły się od tych, które przeprowadzał za życia. Był w siódmym niebie, mając w mieszkaniu kogoś, komu mógł wydawać polecenia, zamiast po prostu traktować jak królika doświadczalnego. John nie był pewny, czy powinien podziękować, czy się obrazić. Nie zrobił więc żadnej z tych rzeczy, stwierdzając, że po prostu Sherlock tak ma.

Na początku John myślał, że nieustanna obecność Sherlocka wszystko zmieni. Nagle czuł, jakby rzeczywiście dzielił z kimś przestrzeń, a to nie zawsze kończyło się dobrze. Ale poza możliwością rozmowy Sherlock po prostu robił to, co zwykle, tylko teraz częściej angażował w to Johna.

A ten z zaskoczeniem uświadomił sobie pewnego dnia, że nie zamieszkuje już z nim duch czy martwy współlokator, a po prostu przyjaciel.

Aktualnie Sherlock oglądał w telewizji jakiś durny program, mając wyraźną frajdę z ostrego krytykowania. John nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zajęty szperaniem w Internecie.

Program szybko się skończył, więc Sherlock wyłączył telewizor.

- Napisałeś coś nowego na blogu?

- Wiesz, że nie. - John podniósł wzrok. - Naprawdę nie widzę w tym sensu. Nic mi się nie przydarza, a jeśli napiszę o tobie, to ludzie zarzucą mi, że zmyślam.

Sherlock westchnął wymijająco.

- Myślałem, że ci to pasuje - powiedział John. - Że o tobie nie piszę. Chociaż czemu miałoby, skoro nawet za życia uwielbiałeś udowadniać, jaki jesteś mądry.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą inni, jeśli wiem, że mam rację. Rozwiązywałem sprawy, żeby udowodnić, że potrafię odkryć prawdę. Dlatego uznali mnie za inteligentnego. Teraz zagadka nie ma nic wspólnego z ludźmi, więc są nieważni.

John zaśmiał się.

- Nie chcesz być sławnym duchem?

- Nie, nie bardzo.

- No to dlaczego gadałeś z tamtą medium? To mogło cię zdradzić.

- Nudziłem się - odparł Sherlock. - Zrobiłem to tylko raz i nie mają żadnych dowodów. Połowa angielskich pogromców duchów już tu była i nic nie znaleźli. – Brzmiało to, jakby był wyjątkowo usatysfakcjonowany.

- Ale dlaczego? Myślałem, że media wyczuwają takie rzeczy.

- Kontrolowanie mojej energii stało się proste, kiedy już znalazłem na to sposób. Media tylko zaglądają za zasłonę. Ja tam tkwię. Na dodatek wydaje się, że istnieją różne stopnie wrażliwości. Na przykład ty możesz mnie słyszeć, ale niczego nie czujesz, prawda?

- Prawda - zgodził się John. - Przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że nie. Czasami cię widzę. - Zamknął laptop. - Ale nigdy dłużej niż sekundę i zawsze kiedy tak naprawdę nie patrzę.

- Przedłużone materializacje są najwyraźniej dość rzadkie - rzucił Sherlock w zamyśleniu.

- Dlaczego wcześniej cię nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem? Kilku innym się to przecież udało.

- Stopnie wrażliwości, jak mówiłem. Niektórzy ludzie wydają się mieć wrodzony dar widzenia tego, co nie do końca materialne, nawet jeśli nie uważają się za media. Ale żaden z poprzednich lokatorów nie wyczuł niczego poza okazjonalnym echem, więc wydawało mi się bardziej logiczne, że należy skupić się na efektach fizycznych. Większość ludzi nie usłyszałaby ducha nawet gdyby na nich wrzeszczał, ale nikt nie ignorował tłukącego się kubka.

Ostatnią osobą, której udało się na chwilę zobaczyć Sherlocka, była Barbara. John coś sobie uświadomił.

- Jakiś problem? - zapytał Sherlock.

- Nigdy nie będę mógł tu nikogo przyprowadzić, prawda?

Sherlock wydał dźwięk wypuszczanego powietrza.

- Ugh. Seks był nudny jeszcze kiedy żyłem, więc czemu miałbym się nim przejmować teraz? Jeśli martwi cię widownia, to nie ma problemu.

- Ale i tak. - John nie odpuszczał. - Nawet jeśli będziesz w sąsiednim pokoju, to nadal... będziesz tutaj. Wiedziałbym, że nie jesteśmy sami. Chyba że...

- Chyba że co? - zapytał natychmiast Sherlock.

- Że mógłbyś czasem opuszczać mieszkanie.

- Nie umiem tego robić.

- Poprzednio jakoś udało ci się wydostać na ulicę - zauważył John.

- Ale nie wiem, jak to zrobiłem. - Sherlock wydawał się zirytowany. - Wydaje mi się, że miało to coś wspólnego z wszechogarniającą potrzebą bycia nigdzie indziej, tylko tam.

- Och, no tak - wydusił z siebie John.

Nastała krótka cisza.

- Sugeruję, żebyś znalazł sobie kobietę, która będzie zapraszać cię do siebie - oświadczył Sherlock, wyraźnie zamykając temat wypadku Johna.

- A co, jeśli będzie chciała zobaczyć jak mieszkam?

- Dlaczego miałaby chcieć?

- Bo ludzie lubią dowiadywać się różnych rzeczy o innych ludziach, Sherlock. Bo to dziwne spotykać się z kimś i nie wiedzieć gdzie mieszka. Gdyby ktoś jednak mnie odwiedził, czy mógłbyś nie...

- Nie być sobą? - Światła zamigotały.

- Nie robić takich właśnie rzeczy?

- Już wyjaśniałem, że nad niektórymi efektami nie panuję, John.

John przewrócił oczami.

- Po części masz rację, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi.

- Jeśli ta hipotetyczna kobieta nie poradzi sobie z faktem istnienia poltergeista, to wyraźnie nie będzie warta twojego czasu.

- _Większość ludzi _nie poradziłaby sobie z tym faktem, Sherlock!

- To stanowczo nie mój problem.

John po prostu pokręcił głową, ale nie wracał już do tematu. To była z góry przegrana dyskusja.

- Ciekawe co zrobisz, jeśli się kiedyś wyprowadzę - powiedział tylko.

- A dlaczego miałbyś? - zapytał Sherlock z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.

- Ludzie zwykle nie spędzają całego życia w tym samym mieszkaniu.

- Mhm. - Sherlock zastanowił się chwilę. - W nawiedzeniu chodzi o znajome otoczenie. Nie umarłem tutaj, ale tu skończyłem. Podejrzewam, że mógłbym równie łatwo zakotwiczyć się gdzieś indziej.

John zaczynał podejrzewać, do czego prowadzi ta wypowiedź.

- Słyszałem już o ludziach, którzy przyciągają dziwne zjawiska, gdziekolwiek się zjawią. Ale, Sherlock, jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby duch podążał za kimś z mieszkania do mieszkania.

- Więc byłaby to nader fascynująca sytuacja.

- Czy to znaczy, że masz zamiar nawiedzać _mnie_?

- Tylko jeślibyś się wyniósł. Ale tego nie zrobisz.

- Taki jesteś tego pewny? - zapytał John, unosząc brew.

- Wiesz, że to mieszkanie jest nawiedzone, ale oto jesteś. - Sherlock był zadowolony z siebie.

Joh nie odpowiedział, tylko ponownie otworzył laptopa. Sherlock zamilkł na parę minut, a potem John usłyszał szelest papierów, kiedy coś poruszyło się w jednym z pudeł.

- Co to w ogóle za papiery? - zapytał John.

- Notatki ze starych spraw - odpowiedział Sherlock. - Właściwie teraz nie mają już sensu. Potrzebuję tylko książek i zapisów eksperymentów, resztę można wywalić.

- W sumie nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, na czym właściwie polegała twoja praca. Byłeś prywatnym detektywem?

- Detektywem-konsultantem, jedynym na świecie. Wymyśliłem tę pracę. Kiedy policja trafiała w ślepy zaułek, przychodzili do mnie.

- Policja nie prosi o konsultacje - zauważył John.

- Na początku też tak mówili. Ale to aż zabawne, jak szybko zmienili zdanie, kiedy zawsze miałem rację.

- No to...

- No to co?

- Opowiedz mi o tym.

#

John spędził większość wieczoru na słuchaniu opowieści Sherlocka o co ciekawszych sprawach. Był zachwycony metodami Sherlocka i zaczynał coraz lepiej rozumieć, co Mycroft miał na myśli, nazywając swojego brata geniuszem.

Sherlock rozwiązywał jedną niemożliwą sprawę po drugiej.

- To niesamowite - skomentował John, kiedy Sherlock opisał, jak udowodnił człowiekowi malwersacje na podstawie noszonego krawata.

- Ciągle to powtarzasz.

- Bo tak jest. To fantastyczne. - John roześmiał się. - Tym się właśnie zajmowałeś? Ścigałeś morderców i złodziei po całym Londynie. To brzmi jak szaleństwo.

- I było szaleństwem. Na dodatek niebezpiecznym. Pokochałbyś to.

- Czemu tak twierdzisz?

- Lubisz mieć w swoim otoczeniu tę odrobinę niebezpieczeństwa.

- Och, naprawdę? - odpowiedział John. - No to spróbuj.

- Czego mam spróbować?

- Tego... czytania ludzi. Spróbuj odczytać mnie.

- Wiem o tobie wszystko - stwierdził Sherlock. - To nie będzie to samo.

- Musiałeś mieć jakieś pierwsze wrażenie.

Przez moment panowała cisza. A potem Sherlock zaczął mówić.

- Twoja fryzura i postawa wskazują na wojsko. Masz opaloną twarz i same dłonie, nic powyżej nadgarstka. Bardzo kulałeś podczas chodzenia, ale zapominałeś o tym stojąc. Więc kulenie było przynajmniej częściowo psychosomatyczne. Co dowodzi, że okoliczności urazu były traumatyczne. To, plus przeszłość w wojsku, oznacza, że zostałeś ranny podczas służby, oczywiście w Afganistanie albo Iraku. Przyjechałeś na Baker Street, bo zobaczyłeś ogłoszenie pani Hudson. Potrzebowałeś taniego lokum, bo nie było cię stać na nic więcej. Raczej nie masz dużej rodziny, może nie masz żadnej, a przynajmniej z nikim nie jesteś blisko. Nie poprosiłeś nikogo o pomoc. Nie posiadasz wiele, więc albo przechowywałeś gdzieś rzeczy, w co wątpię, albo dopiero niedawno wróciłeś. To pierwsze miejsce, w jakim zamieszkałeś od powrotu ze służby. Nadal masz swoją broń. Niecodzienne i bardzo interesujące. Albo uważałeś, że jej potrzebujesz, albo chciałeś jej potrzebować. Jeśli chciałeś, to nie boisz się niebezpieczeństw. Nie nazwałbym tej broni twoją najcenniejszą własnością, ale jest najbardziej prywatną rzeczą. Dlatego ją ruszyłem na początku. Niełatwo cię wytrącić z równowagi, więc pomyślałem, że zabawa z twoją bronią będzie najszybszym sposobem wykrzesania z ciebie jakiejś reakcji. A to był początkowo mój cel.

John nie od razu odpowiedział.

- No więc? - ponaglił go Sherlock.

John zachichotał.

- I tylko dlatego przenosiłeś pistolet z miejsca na miejsce?

- To powodowało największy efekt. Choć dziwne, że nie od początku.

- Nie tak łatwo mnie wystraszyć.

- Tyle to sam wywnioskowałem - odpowiedział Sherlock. Po czym kontynuował, jednak tonem lekko zbitym z tropu. - Choć "wynoś się" na lustrze zwykle działało na każdego. Twoje reakcje robiły wrażenie, ale wtedy byłem rozczarowany.

- To serio był pierwszy raz, kiedy nie udało ci się kogoś odstraszyć?

- Nawet ci, którzy niezbyt się bali, w końcu ulegali frustracji. A ty to po prostu _zaakceptowałeś._ Większość czasu nawet nie obchodziło cię to, co robię.

- Kiedy już było się na wojnie, książki spadające z półki nie robią na człowieku zbyt wielkiego wrażenia - wyjaśnił John. - Ale nie próbowałeś się mnie pozbyć szczególnie długo - dodał po chwili.

- Byłeś nieco mniej nudny niż reszta - przyznał Sherlock. - To nie jest tak, że nie znoszę towarzystwa z zasady.

John odchrząknął.

- Podobno mówiłeś do mnie od dawna. Dlaczego?

- Na głos lepiej mi się myśli.

- To nie jest odpowiedź.

- Nie? A jakie to ma znaczenie? Ty też cały czas do mnie mówiłeś. No naprawdę, to dotyczy bardziej ciebie, niż mnie, John.

- Niby jak? - zapytał John. - Odzywałeś się, dobrze wiedząc, że cię nie słyszę.

- A ty zarzucałeś mnie słowami, wiedząc, że nie mogę uniknąć słuchania.

- Gdybyś tego nie lubił, to byś wybijał na rurach "zamknij się" całą noc.

Sherlock roześmiał się.

- Nikt więcej nie rozpoznał alfabetu Morse'a. Idioci.

- A co wybijałeś tej pierwszej nocy, zanim kazałeś mi się wynosić? - zapytał John. - Wiem, że to nie było losowe rąbanie po rurach. Takie cię nie bawi - zauważył, posyłając znaczące spojrzenie mniej-więcej w kierunku Sherlocka.

- Też alfabet Morse'a, ale wolniej i z przerwami. Wątpię, czy ktokolwiek mógłby go rozpoznać.

- Ale co konkretnie literowałeś?

- Układ pierwiastków.

John pokręcił głową.

- No tak, oczywiście.

#

John wrócił do pracy pod koniec następnego tygodnia. Wszystkie jego obrażenia kończyły się goić i nawet siniaki nieco przybladły. Co najważniejsze, nie brał już leków przeciwbólowych i znowu czuł się sobą. Noga aż tak mu nie dokuczała. Wiedział, że niedługo będzie całkiem w porządku. Tylko poruszanie się o kulach nadal sprawiało mu niewielką trudność.

Do szpitala dojeżdżał taksówką, a przemieszczanie się po korytarzach szło mu całkiem dobrze. Musiał za to zepsuć jedne stare spodnie, ucinając im nogawkę tuż pod kolanem. I zaczął znowu chodzić po zakupy, przekonując panią Hudson, że świetnie sobie radzi. Powiedział też Mycroftowi, żeby ten odwołał dostawy jedzenia.

Nie wrócił tylko na terapię. Oczywiście opuścił parę spotkań zaraz po wypadku, ale kiedy sekretarka Elli zadzwoniła umówić go na wizytę, odpowiedział tylko:

- Nie wracam.

I już nigdy nie pomyślał o tego typu leczeniu.

#

_Sherlock potrzebuje filmu do Polaroida. JW_

_Nie będzie chciał go ode mnie. MH_

_Czy to dla ciebie problem? JW_

_Oczywiście, że nie. MH_

Film dostarczono następnego dnia.

Sherlock był wyjątkowo poirytowany.

- Poprosiłeś o niego Mycrofta, prawda?

- Nie przestawałeś mówić o załatwieniu go przez kilka dni. No to załatwiłem. A teraz, masz zamiar go użyć, czy mam go wyrzucić?

- Wyrzuć.

- Sherlock!

- Dlaczego nie mogłeś zdobyć go sam? - Sherlock kontynuował marudzenie.

- Bo nie mam zamiaru biegać po Londynie o kulach za twoim filmem do Polaroida. Jak chcesz go już teraz, to musisz użyć tego.

- Och, no dobra.

John wyciągnął starego Polaroida z dna jednego z pudeł Sherlocka. Ostrożnie założył film.

- A właściwie dlaczego wciąż z nim rozmawiasz? - zapytał Sherlock.

- Pewnie dlatego, że jako jedyny wie, co się do cholery dzieje.

- Jeszcze niedawno brzmiałoby to przekonująco, ale skoro mnie teraz słyszysz, to po co mieszać w to Mycrofta?

- Nie wiem, co zaszło między tobą a Mycroftem za twojego życia, ale...

- Był moim arcywrogiem.

- Arcywrogiem… - powtórzył powoli John. - I ja mam w to uwierzyć?

- Nie zdziw się, kiedy poprosi cię o szpiegowanie mnie.

- Szpiegowanie _czego, _Sherlock? Ile razy potrafisz przesunąć książkę?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Według Johna znowu się dąsał.

Film wreszcie znalazł się na miejscu.

- No dobrze. Co to ma zmierzyć?

- Chcę zobaczyć, jakie rodzaje aktywności powodują efekt na zdjęciu i czy jest różnica między filmem a obrazem cyfrowym. A teraz sfotografuj drzwi wyjściowe.

John posłusznie zrobił zdjęcie Polaroidem, a potem aparatem w telefonie.

Na telefonie nie zauważył niczego dziwnego. Na zdjęcie z Polaroida trzeba było chwilę poczekać.

- Wiesz chyba, że w prawdziwym życiu ludzie nie miewają arcywrogów?

- Prawdziwe życie. Nie mój rejon.

John uśmiechnął się.

- A był nim kiedykolwiek?

- Nie, póki miałem coś na ten temat do powiedzenia.

Po lewej stronie zdjęcia z Polaroidu widać było bladą kulę światła.

- Interesujące - skomentował Sherlock. - Opisz to.

John wziął pióro i zapisał przy każdym zdjęciu wszystko, co dyktował Sherlock. A potem ponownie uniósł aparat.

- Zrobione. A gdzie jesteś teraz?

#

Mycroft pojawił się tydzień później.

Sherlock otworzył drzwi do mieszkania tylko po to, by móc zatrzasnąć mu je przed nosem. Mycroft wydawał się niewzruszony.

- Zawsze tak reaguje? - zapytał Johna. - Mieszkanie z nim musi być torturą.

- Mnie tak nie robi.

- Domyślam się, że nie.

- Wiesz, że nazywa cię swoim śmiertelnym wrogiem?

- A, o to chodzi - odpowiedział Mycroft, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym John mówi. - Obawiam się, że nie warto o tym opowiadać. Zaczęło się lata temu, ale dotąd nie odpuścił. Wyobraź sobie, jak wyglądały świąteczne obiady.

- Chyba nie dam rady.

- Odszukałem dla ciebie kilka książek - oznajmił Mycroft.

- Nie chcę twoich książek - odpowiedział mu Sherlock.

John już otwierał usta, ale Mycroft chyba przewidział ten tok myślenia.

- Nie są dla ciebie, Sherlock. Są dla Johna. To on zadecyduje, czy chce się nimi dzielić.

- Doceniam to - zaczął John. - Ale myślę, że nie... - Zamilkł na widok spojrzenia Mycrofta. - Rozumiem, że nie mam po co się kłócić.

- Zostaną tu dostarczone - powiadomił go Mycroft. - A co z nimi zrobisz, to już twoja sprawa.

#

Książki dostarczono w ciągu następnego tygodnia. Mnóstwo pełnych kartonów. John kazał je postawić w pokoju na górze i powiedział pani Hudson, że zdecydował się przerobić go na biblioteczkę. A Sherlock z premedytacją ignorował całe to zamieszanie.

John kilka razy wszedł na górę, by przejrzeć "swoje" książki. Ich odbiorcą zdecydowanie był Sherlock. Wiele dotyczyło zaawansowanych zagadnień, choć John znalazł też kilka tekstów medycznych. Choć te również mogły być akurat potrzebne Sherlockowi. Połowa tego wszystkiego dotyczyła różnego rodzaju zjawisk paranormalnych. John znalazł kilka interesujących książek na szczycie sterty i zabrał je ze sobą na dół, do przeczytania później.

Potrwało jeszcze tydzień, zanim znudzony i zaciekawiony Sherlock wreszcie się poddał. Kiedy John po raz kolejny zaszedł na górę, zastał mały pokoik w stanie potwornego bałaganu. Książki powyciągane z pudeł i porozrzucane po podłodze. Nawet nie próbował pchać się między nie z kulami.

Zauważył też, że wszystkie papiery i notatki z ich wspólnych eksperymentów wylądowały na jednej stercie w jednym z rogów pokoju.

John dał sobie spokój z komentowaniem poczynań Sherlocka.

- Chciałbym porozwieszać to na ścianie - usłyszał niedługo potem.

Zgadywał, że chodzi o papiery.

- Nie wychodzi mi wieszanie ich samemu.

- Nie sięgnę zbyt wysoko - ostrzegł John, wchodząc do pokoju. Kule zostawił przy drzwiach.

- No to powieś je chronologicznie, od pierwszego eksperymentu, zaczynając od dołu ściany.

- Są strasznie pomieszane.

- Możesz pomóc mi je poukładać, kiedy staniesz na nogi - odpowiedział Sherlock takim tonem, jakby ta czynność miała być jakąś nagrodą.

Najgorsze, że w pewnym sensie była. John powstrzymywał uśmiech, wieszając kartki.

#

Ostatnio często budził go dźwięk skrzypiec. John podejrzewał, że Sherlock stosuje tę metodę właśnie by go obudzić, a jednocześnie nie przyznawać się, że taki miał cel.

- Jak to w ogóle działa? - zapytał pewnego ranka. - Przecież nie masz skrzypiec.

- Strun głosowych też nie mam. A jednak mówię.

- To nie jest wyjaśnienie. - John powstrzymał chęć przykrycia głowy poduszką. Było wcześnie.

- Myślę o mówieniu, i mówię. Myślę o graniu na skrzypcach, i gram.

- To nie może tak działać w każdym wypadku.

- I nie działa - potwierdził Sherlock. - To musi być coś bardzo znajomego. Rutynowo wykonywana czynność. Zapewne istnieją inne przypadki muzycznych duchów, poszukam ich.

- Zdecydowanie idź poszukaj. Na przykład teraz.

Przez chwilę John niczego nie słyszał, a potem gdzieś po drugiej stronie mieszkania trzasnęły drzwi. Sherlock najwyraźniej przemieścił się piętro wyżej.

Wylądowała tam już połowa rzeczy Sherlocka. John nie widział momentu ich przenoszenia, ale książki, które nie mieściły się na półkach przy kominku w jakiś sposób wyemigrowały do dodatkowego pokoju i John nie miał zamiaru o to pytać.

John uznał za stosowne posprzątać w salonie. Sherlock już nie ruszał jego rzeczy dla frajdy i wszystko generalnie zostawało tam, gdzie umieścił to John. Czasem tylko zastawał gdzieś dodatkowe książki i notatki z niedokończonych eksperymentów. Czasem zaś natrafiał na same eksperymenty - losowe ułożenia przedmiotów, których Sherlock kazał nie ruszać, póki nie nadejdzie odpowiednia pora dnia, by coś z nimi zrobić.

Lokum nie było szczególnie zagracone czy brudne, ale nabrało miłego dla oka zamieszkanego wyglądu, którego brakowało mu na początku. John zaczął myśleć o nim jako swoim domu.

#

Pewnego dnia John pomagał Sherlockowi posegregować stertę książek w salonie. To znaczy John je przekładał, a Sherlock go instruował. I nagle John wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Co? - zapytał Sherlock.

- Po prostu pomyślałem o tym powiedzeniu, że „nie zabierzesz tego ze sobą do grobu". Tobie się udało.

Sherlock wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, ale nie odpowiedział.

- Brakuje ci czasem czegoś, co miałeś za życia? - zapytał John po chwili. - Czegoś, co lubiłeś.

- Czemu miałoby?

- Tak tylko pomyślałem.

- Brakuje mi plastrów nikotynowych - odpowiedział wreszcie Sherlock. - I palenia.

- Dlaczego akurat plastrów?

- Pomagały mi myśleć. Ale tęsknię za obydwoma. I za kokainą.

John upuścił trzymaną akurat książkę.

- Że co proszę?

- Przecież słyszałeś, John.

- Kokainą - powtórzył John. - Ty.

- Tak?

- Ty? Byłeś ćpunem?

- Zamknij się.

- Jakim cudem tego jeszcze nie wiedziałem?

- To jedna z tych rzeczy, które nie wychodzą w rozmowie, kiedy nie ma się już ciała.

John pokręcił głową.

- Kokaina też pomagała ci myśleć?

- Miała interesujące działanie.

- O to akurat mógłbym się założyć.

- Ekshumacja mojego ciała mogłaby być fascynująca - powiedział nagle Sherlock.

- Nie.

- Boimy się zwłok, doktorze?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu... Nie powinno się wykopywać ludzi z powrotem.

- To jedna z tych zasad prawnych, jak rozumiem.

- Chodzi też o szacunek - dodał John.

- To moje ciało, mam swoje pozwolenie.

John nie miał pojęcia, czym mógłby zbić ten argument.

- Myślę, że całkiem ciekawie mówiłoby się do własnej czaszki - kontynuował Sherlock.

- Nie mam zamiaru żyć z leżącymi wokół kawałkami ciebie. I tyle. Zresztą, Mycroft jest twoim spadkobiercą i co prawda nie wątpię, że mógłby dyskretnie tego dokonać, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby chciał.

- Ugh. Mycroft. A mogłem oddać ciało nauce, albo chociaż zostać skremowany. Wiem, że kazał mnie po prostu pochować.

- A masz testament?

- Miałem ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty - rzekł Sherlock, jakby nudziła go sama myśl.

- A czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś Mycroftowi, czego byś chciał?

- Musiałbym w ogóle z nim rozmawiać.

- Więc nie masz co narzekać. - A gdy Sherlock nic na to nie odpowiedział, John wrócił do sortowania.

- A czego ty byś chciał?

- Teraz?

- Kiedy umrzesz - uściślił Sherlock.

- Chcę być pochowany. Harry to wie - dodał John, niepewny kiedy zeszli na tak poważne tematy. - Podejrzewam, że ty nadal tu wtedy będziesz. Nawiedzając. Znajdź sobie wtedy nowego współlokatora.

- Nie - odpowiedział po prostu Sherlock.

John nie był pewny, czego dotyczyło to zaprzeczenie.

- Śmierć nie musi nas rozdzielić, John. Dlaczego zakładasz, że twoja miałaby?

- Bo myślę, że gdybym próbował zostać, to skończę jak inne duchy - odpowiedział powoli John. - Nie wydaje mi się, że mógłbym być taki, jak ty.

- Pokażę ci jak. Będziemy się świetnie bawić.

John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

- A co, jeśli będę chciał pójść dalej, jak inni?

- To wtedy pójdę z tobą - padła odpowiedź.

- Och. Oczywiście.

- Jakiś problem?

- Nie. Żadnego. Po prostu jestem zaskoczony.

- No naprawdę, John. Musisz być bardziej spostrzegawczy.

KONIEC


End file.
